


Indebted

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [20]
Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Dubious Consent, Espionage, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Multi, Murder, Near Death Experiences, New Year's Eve, Past Sexual Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young hacker is caught up in the world of espionage and the clutches of two powerful men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A gentleman

 

 

Bitterness.

It was all she could feel as she looked across the sea of designer labels and naked backs that filled the hotel’s grand ballroom. Some of the doors were open, it wasn’t as cold as it should have been for the end of December. His hand was gently pressed against one of them belonging to a skinny thing with long black hair and tattoo at the back of her shoulder.

_It isn’t real._

She only had to endure this for the rest of the night, then leave once she had her fill of bourbon. It was hard for her to look at his hand resting on another woman’s shoulder, her waist, drifting to her backside in secret as he looked over her shoulder to stare to her with a wicked smile to his face like the bastard that he was.

“Son of a bitch,” she hissed into her drink from the other side of the room.

An unnecessary tear fell from her as she ordered another drink. She wiped her blackened tears away, angered at herself for letting him get to her and even more for not using waterproof mascara. It was almost quarter to midnight as everyone around more drinks and gathered in the merriment of the coming New Year. She was regretting everything. The dress, the heeled wedges, the jeweled chopsticks in her hair, the chandler earrings, the fresh French manicure and heavy flat bangles at her wrists. Everything...

“Which one is he?”

She looked over her shoulder to a man reclining to the bar in a well-tailored suit that sipped his whiskey. His blue eyes pierced her soul for a moment as he brushed his fingers through his blonde hair. She stayed quiet as she grabbed her drink and walked from the bar. Now wasn’t the time…

_Just stay calm and don’t…_

“Miss?”

She felt her arm being pulled back gently so she didn’t run into one of the waiters with a tray in their hands.

“I shouldn’t have come,” she slurred as she jerked her hand back.

“Do you need a taxi?”

“No, I have a room here.”

“Do you stay here often?”

She met his eyes again, not being able to ignore the simple handsomeness of his features. It broke her heart at how much of a gentleman he was and not trying to get into her panties, at least not yet. She could smell it on him. The man followed her eyes to the dark haired man as he led his sumptuous date to the direction of the halls leading to the outside terraces. She used the moment to walk away and head for the bathrooms, feeling sick from all the bourbon. The music of the grand hall was pounding in her ears as she did her best to stay upright.

“Hey!”

He was at her back as expected.

“Piss off!

Her head started to spin as she hobbled away to the washrooms. She heaved the door open and stopped as she looked in to the sight laid out in front of her. The door was pulled away from her as the man looked over her shoulder. The man she was looking at the whole night had his date against the mirrored wall of the ladies washroom as his hand arched up between her legs.

The woman turned in tears as she gave the blonde man a shove into the swinging door. She hurried to the nearest of the elevators as she held herself together. Her thumb refused to leave the button to summon the elevator to the ground floor. In the reflection, she saw the blonde man run from the hallway to her.

She moved into the elevator as quickly as she could to avoid him. He rushed in at the last second for her.

 _He was quick_ , she thought to herself. That was going to be a problem.

She sighed and pushed the button to her floor as she rolled her eyes. He extended his hand to her, out of respect.

“Jonathon. Jonathon Pine.”

“Viv.”

She kept her hand under her arms, not trusting him in the slightest.

“Well, Vivian, did you enjoy that as much as I did?”

Vivian snarled her upper lip and glared at him. She pulled the chopsticks from her hair and threw them at Jonathon as he tried to shield himself from her anger.

“You sonabitch! You’re all the same!”

The elevator made her floor as she rushed in fresh tears for her room. Her long brown hair fell past her shoulders, falling from the bun it had been placed in with the chopsticks. She shoved the keycard into the slot and entered the room. She didn’t however hear Jonathon Pine behind her as he quietly stopped the door and hooked the “Do Not Disturb” sign to the outside handle.

He swung the door shut as Vivian jumped to the sound. She was struck in confusion as Jonathon paced towards her, yanking the tie from his neck. Before she could interject, Jonathon had pushed her against the strong glass of her hotel room and roughly kissed her lips. Vivian could taste the Jameson he had been drinking. The force of his body upon hers was something surprisingly new to her. She always did enjoy a firm hand. His lips traced her jaw line, leading down to her neck. She moaned as his hand snaked under the lifted hem of her dress.

“You know, they say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else,” he hissed into her neck as he yanked down the straps of her dress.

She didn’t push him away but rather gave him a shove so she had room to breathe. Vivian did her best to pull up her dress but found it difficult as Jonathon grabbed the sides of the corset that was underneath the dress and jerked it down to her waist. He knelt in front of her, latching onto her breast as his hand snuck under dress again.

He pushed his fingers into the silk of her panties as he felt how wet she was. He moved to her other breast, suckling her hungrily as her head hit the glass. Her mouth opened, gasping in pleasure as he ripped her panties away and curled his fingers into her. Vivian began to slide down the window as he quickened the pace of his fingers.

His tongue ran back and forth to each breast, making her nipples a bit harder.

“Fuck,” she whined as her knees began to buckle.

His hand moved faster, filling the room with the sound of his wet wrist slapping up against her cunt. He moved up her body, pulling his fingers away as he dragged them up to her clit, pressing firmly as she cried out. The second her mouth open, he thrusted his tongue between her lips as he swallowed her moans. She accepted him fully, not caring if something was to go wrong.

 _It’s a shame_ , he thought to himself as he looked over her shoulder, three floors below to the guests gathering on the balcony overlooking the ocean. People were crowding outside with a few taking notice to them. He saw the dark haired man with his date as he played with the side of her dress.

“Let’s bring in the New Year, why don’t we?”

He turned her roughly into the window as the chilled glass hardened her more, a few more people turned to look as he undid his pants enough to work the cock from his pants. Vivian held her hands up to the window to lift herself up with her bangles thumping the glass, unknowingly pushing her ass into his erection. He growled as he twined his fingers into her hair and pulled her back.

He teased her with the tip of his cock to her wet lips as she pushed more into him.

“Please,” she begged him.

That was when he met eyes with the man outside. A larger group of people on the balcony were waiting them as the rest were counting down. Jonathon left a hungry kiss to Vivian’s neck as he kicked her feet apart and thrusted into her. The people on the ground were cheering around the dark haired man for them as fireworks above his head went off.

He set his jaw as he watched Jonathon thrusting Vivian into the window. He met Jonathon’s eyes accepting his challenge as he turned away from his inebriated date towards the hotel bar.

Vivian keened in pleasure from the stretch of his cock as she opened her eyes.

“Jon…”

“Mmm… My name sounds so beautiful from those lips.”

She looked down to the people all looking at her as her half naked body was fucked against the window. She was as embarrassed as she was turned on from the spectacle. Her eyes went for the dark haired man as he departed without his date in a calm fury but she didn’t care. She was too far gone and too drunk to care. Jonathon snaked his hand around and rubbed her clit as her now panting breath began to fog the window.

“Look at him. Look at everyone else. They are cheering for you, my dear.”

“Oh God…”

“That isn’t my name,” he grunted into her ear, “but you can keep calling me that if you wish.”

He pulled out of her for a moment and pried her away from the window. He pulled her over his shoulder and raced with her to the bed as he stepped over her shredded panties. Jonathon tossed Vivian to her bed and was bent over her, helping him strip off his coat and shirt as he took her lips again. He pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and thrusted into her, letting her wetness coat his cock as he buried himself deep into her cunt.

He lifted her legs to his shoulders and made his thrusts sharper as Vivian cried out louder for him. Her head thrashed from side to side as she groped her breasts for him to feel more pleasure throughout her body. Her chest heaved more as he felt her body start to tense. She came as her walls clenched around his cock. Jonathon pushed her legs open and thrusted faster through her orgasm as he fucked her into the mattress. Her screams had reduced into whimpers as she fought for breath. He was so close, feeling her manicured nails rake his scalp. He flicked his tongue to the edge of her ear as the metal of her earrings gazed the side of his cheek.

A second wave crashed over her as her nail dug deep enough into him to draw blood but he didn’t care. A beautiful woman was crying out his name as she was coming around his cock. He set his teeth and let himself go as he came, hunching over her as she held onto him. Jonathon began to weaken as he looked down to Vivian and how wonderfully flushed her skin was. Blackened tears of pleasure were running down her face as she took her time to breathe properly.

“So… beautiful…”

He wiped the dark smudges away and softly kissed her lips as he stole the breath from her. She moaned, wanting more as she pulled him close. Jonathon’s head spun as he grew hard for Vivian but he stopped sensing something was wrong. The last thing he remembered was her voice.

“Jonathon…”

Jonathon fell half naked to the bed as the sedative started to kick in. She could feel how hard he had gotten in a matter of minutes after they had finished giving the hotel a show. She kept her eyes sealed not wanting to give herself away, she wanted to be sure he was out all the way. She also didn't want to be guilted further into what she was about to do. Vivian opened her eyes at the chime of her phone on the bedside table. It was the only thing she brought into the room.

She was almost glad that Jonathon was too much in the moment not to notice the lack of a bag or suitcase lying around. Vivian pushed Jonathon’s body to the pillows and reached for the phone. She opened the message waiting for her.

_Penthouse. 10 minutes._

She deleted the message and tried to move from the bed when Jonathon grabbed onto her hips and held her close. Vivian did her best not to scream as his body was fighting the sedative from the underside of her nails. After a minute, his muscles weakened and Vivian slithered from the bed in relief. She pulled the chopsticks from his trouser pockets as she knew they would be there after she chucked them at Jonathon in the elevator.

He must have picked them up for her like the gentleman that he was. _He was a gentleman and a poor sucker_ , she thought to herself as she fixed her dress to the best of her ability. She looked around, seeing that she left nothing behind. Vivian looked to the mattress seeing Jonathon, unconscious and fully erect for her as she went back and placed a pillow over his hips so that housekeeping wouldn’t have a heart attack in the morning.

She turned off the light and set off for the penthouse as her heart beat in her chest. She rushed into the elevator and worked off her earrings as it ascended. She pried the earrings open with her teeth and pulled the microchips from each of them. The doors opened and she slipped the expensive silver jewelry through the cracks to the shaft below. If they were found, the software could be traced to her employer.

She walked forward to the only penthouse door on the floor and pressed her phone to the automated lock with her wireless hack granting her access to the dark room. Vivian dropped her arms and let her dress fall to the floor as she raced to the large washroom as it filled with light. The elevator went down as she could hear from the vents over the restroom. She kicked off her wedges and carefully pried the protective cases from the base of the heels.

She kicked the toilet seat closed and placed her items together one by one from the inside of the wedges. She reached between the towels above the toilet to the thin laptop and set it on the flat surface. Vivian set out to work, pulling the microchips from her corset to the empty slot of the laptop as Jonathon Pine’s voice was pulled apart from the rest of the New Year’s Eve guests.

Her fingers flew and pried the bangles from her wrist. She pressed them together as instructed and carefully grabbed the silver chopsticks from the floor. The inside of the bangles scanned the surface of both chopsticks, taking photographs of Jonathon’s fingerprints. She carelessly tossed the chopsticks over her shoulder and started her real work with what was needed. Though this was something she was a pro in, Vivian hurried to beat the clock as she continuously glanced to her phone.

She sighed, finishing her tasks as she grabbed a nail file and began to jimmy the fake nails from the real ones. She was on her last nail when the service stair door opened on the outside of the room. Vivian crept to her weapon hidden inside her suitcase. She closed the washroom door and waited in the dark room in silence.

She raised her wrist on the other side of the door and waited as the door lock beeped. A silhouette walked thought the door and flipped on the light. He turned for the left side of the room and stopped as soon as he felt the edge of the silencer to his head.

“You work fast.”

The dark haired man slowly turned with his hands up, playfully smiling as Vivian lowered her weapon. Vivian huffed her breath as she pushed the silencer to his chest.

“What you gave me wasn’t strong enough for him. He almost woke up.”

“The nails were concentrated enough to knock out a bear.”

“Yeah, there were a few occasions where I nearly scratched myself.”

“Glad you didn’t. Is he stable?”

“Stable enough, William.”

She brushed past him to the restroom as the auto encryption finished its job. She pried off the last of the nails and flushed them down the toilet for safe measure.

“There you go boss,” she said handing off the laptop to William, “Jonathon Edwin Pine is now penniless. No stocks, no accounts, nothing. Verified vocal recognition and fingerprints in your possession as of tonight.”

“Flawless work, my dear,” praised William as he closed the laptop and followed Vivian to the bedroom as she looked at herself in the mirror.

He had his hands of her the minute she turned her back, making her gasped as he peeled the corset from her.

“He did quite a number on you, didn’t he?”

“What can I say? I’m a motivator. What about her?”

She never asked about anyone else but she never saw the same person twice on the job with the exception of Nicholas and the bosses.

“She is gone, out of the picture. No loose ends, she was just a distraction but you are far prettier, especially when you were pressed up against the window.”

Those words burned into her head like the rest of the evening did, stored forever in the back of her mind.

William stepped away from Vivian and stripped his coat, taking his time as a naked Vivian wondered back to the washroom to hide the evidence back into her wedges. William grabbed ahold of her and pushed her to the bed as he licked his lips. He stalked the bed after her as she propped herself up on her arms, awaiting him.

“So, my dear, what kind of payment are you looking for? Hopefully nothing of a useless or a distasteful nature. Diamonds perhaps?”

She never liked the way he tempted her with money or jewelry.

“You know I could really give a damn about jewels, William.”

“Mmm but there’s only one jewel that I seem to favor at this moment.”

William pried her legs apart and arched his tongue to her clit. Vivian gasped, rocking her hips to William as he snaked his arms around her legs. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, not to keep herself silent but to keep herself from saying the name of the exciting, poor man about twenty floors below them.


	2. What you know

Jonathan woke as his head spun like a carousal. He pushed the pillow from his hips and moaned to the painful erection. He moved quickly to the restroom and heaved into the toilet.

 _What the fuck_ , he thought to himself.

He had counted three shots of Jameson and nothing else in his system. It couldn’t have been food poisoning because he didn’t eat anything but breakfast the previous morning. He rinsed out his mouth and sighed at how heavy his head felt. The sun was slowly making its way into the abandoned hotel room as he looked around. It was only 7 in the morning and there was no sign of her being in the room.

Her luggage, if he had remembered to look around, was also gone with the exception of her ripped panties that rested under the far side of the bed. He pulled the soft navy colored fabric from the floor and flipped the fabric in his fingers as he brought it up to his nose and inhaled her scent, making himself hard again. He got half dressed in his tuxedo and wandered back to his room. By some dumb luck, it was the same floor as his.

He pushed his door opened as he rubbed his cock through his trousers. He flopped on his bed thinking of her, of Vivian and the way she moaned his name, the way her nail dug into his skin. It still hurt but it was worth it. He was taken from his renewed fantasy of her as his cell blared into the room, making his head hurt. He reached for the phone he purposely left on the bed, seeing his second in command was calling him.

“This better be fucking…”

“Sir! Where have you been?! We thought you were dead!”

“I have a migraine and will shove my foot up your arse unless you start talking.”

“Everything’s gone.”

“Make sense!”

“The stocks, the money. Everything is gone!”

Jonathan’s eyes snapped open as he put the call on speaker.

“That had better be a well-played prank.”

Before he could get answer, Jonathon checked his account, seeing everything off shore and legal was completely wiped clean.

“How the fuck did this happen?!”

“We’ve been tracking this for the past seven hours, sir.”

“So, tell me something!”

Jonathan rushed from the bed to his overnight bag as he stripped off his suit and pulled on his jeans and sweater. He was thankful for the 20,000 dollars still at the bottom of the bag. He knew someone had been tailing him but he wasn’t sure how they got his security information.

“Whomever it was, they got close, like very close. All of your accounts are accessed by fingerprints and voice recognition.”

“Hold on! Give me a minute to think!”

The only thing he touched was his glass of Jameson but he never spoke to anyone, anyone but Vivian.

“When did the transaction take place?”

“12:21 am to various off-shore account and then the money disappeared from there.”

“Son of a bitch! Stupid fucking whore!”

“What is it, sir?”

“Hack the cameras and the alley behind the hotel of a woman, 5 foot 6, late twenties, long brown hair, and exceptional ass leaving the hotel.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jonathan ran to the restroom feeling sick to his stomach. He was close, so close to her as he fucked her, giving her what she needed to clean him out for what he was worth.

“Boss! There’s nothing on the cameras and I’m looking at the feed from last night. She left the three floor a little after middle night and made her way to the penthouse.”

“Cliché,” he hissed as he loaded his gun and flung his bag over his shoulders.

“So what now, sir?”

“Go to the security boxes and clean everything out before one of our partners gets ahold of them in fear. Right now we’re working on minimal resources.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then tell everyone left to calm the fuck down and have a cup of tea until I get back.”

Jonathan ended the call and left the room behind him in anger as he ran for the elevators. He tucked the gun in the back of his jeans as he pressed the button to go up. One was already past his floor, making the lobby. The second was at the penthouse and slowly making his way down.

He looked down the hall to the quiet rooms, hoping that the second elevator would make it to him first. He was sure if he wanted to put a bullet in Vivian’s head or shove his cock into her dripping cunt as she screamed his name. He had the gun but he wasn’t sure of what he was going to do when he got to her. It was either to be bloodshed or a rational discussion with fury and fucking. Either way was fine by him. He turned his back and fixed himself in his jeans as a ding was heard on his floor.

“Sorry, mate. I’m going up.”

“Fine,” sighed the man in the elevator.

Jonathan turned up out of instinct to the hauntingly familiar voice in the elevator belonging to the dark haired man from the night before. The familiar face struck him as the elevator from the ground floor dinged, making the man look up to Jonathan. He hadn’t noticed the night before but now sent a renewed anger to his face.

“William…”

William looked up from his phone into Jonathan’s eyes as the doors shut, seeing the instant panic in his eyes as he tried to reach for the buttons. Jonathan shot for the first elevator, nearly crashing into a room service man.

“Sorry, mate.”

“No worries, sir. I’m headed for the penthouse.”

Jonathan was hungry as he smelled the eggs from underneath the silver tray. He stopped at the floor below the penthouse level as he looked over his shoulder to the waiter.

“Cheers, mate.”

From the side of his eye, the waiter lifted his hand enough for his holstered weapon to saw off by accident. He looked up to the second elevator as it made the ground floor. Jonathon set off for the service stairs, sprinting as he reached for his gun. He tossed his bag near the service door and quickly snuck into the hallway as the waiter knocked on the door of the penthouse.

“Please be wrong, please be wrong…”

The man waited as he pulled the silencer from the back of his jacket and hid it under the carts handle. Jonathan readied himself and took one step at a time as the door slowly opened.

-

Vivian slowly woke as she heard the door shut. She turned slowly in the bed, not feeling William in the bed next to her.

“Work, work, work…”

From the moment he employed her, she knew their professional relationship was need to know unless he specified over wise with a firm hand. She turned to her side worrying about Mr. Pine, worrying about a mark, she thought to herself, was a silly thing to do. Most of their assignments came from Kingsley or from Strong and most of the time the men they encountered were men out deal missiles and involved terrorists.

This guy, a simple handsome guy wasn’t as bad as she had thought but she knew never to judge a book by its cover, especially her own. She would have to be quick when William returned, she didn’t want to be seen by anyone, nearly blowing her cover the previous night with the show from the safe room.

Memories flooded her as she thought of Jonathan. She did enjoy her inappropriate time with William whenever they weren’t working but she knew deep down that there was no real connection to one another with the exception of his hand to her backside when she wanted it. Vivian was almost too embarrassed to have the firmness that made her feel safe, the commanding voice that gave a sharp chill to her spine.

Her clit began to throb as she thought of Jonathan’s hand on her body again, pushing her against a different wall and fucking her again. She reached down slowly to ease the throb as she pushed her legs together. A knock at the door made her jump. Maybe William was back and forgot his key, he had done that once or twice. She moved from the bed and pulled on her robe, hurrying to a second knock.

“Room service, ma’am!”

She looked to the young Italian boy standing outside the door with a smile. Will must have ordered something while she was still asleep. Her head began to ache from the lingering alcohol as she stepped into a fresh pair of panties.

“One second, I’m sorry!”

She rushed to the door and flung it open, being greeted with a cheery smile and the end of a silencer pointed towards her heart. She was quick enough to more out of the way but was grazed on the side of her arm as the waiter was shot in the head from behind. Vivian held her arm, crying out in pain as the cart of food was kicked into the room with a clatter. She looked to seeing the fury of Jonathan Pine as he kicked the door shut with his foot. She followed his hand as he reached up and secured the other locks on the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“You have no idea who you just fucked with…”

Vivian was struck in horror as he paced to her as she tried to back into the balcony to scream for help. He caught her by her wounded arm and hauled her up to her feet, throwing her into the nearest wall. His hand formed quickly to her neck as she gasped for air.

“You’re gonna be more than sorry. You have thirty seconds to tell me where my money is, whore…”

“It’s gone.”

Jonathan slapped Vivian, making her hair fly across her face as she screamed. He tightened his grip on her throat.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that Vivian!”

“I don’t have your fucking money anymore!”

“It was 500,000 dollar that you took, all of it was my money!”

He stopped as he looked at her. It was something, the way her real nails were digging into his wrist or how her eyes looked as she gasped for breath. Either way, he hardened as his hips accidently brushed against her flailing thigh. He sneered at the fact of how much he still wanted her. All he had to do was pull the trigger but he just couldn’t find it in himself to do it, he pulled her from the wall and heaved her to the messy bed.

Blood fell to the sheet but it didn’t bother him in the slightest. She tried to turn and run but he snatched the tie at first away from the robe and then her arms as she cried out in pain. He pushed her down into the mattress, binding her hands together with the robe tie as she tried to struggle. He pulled her up to her knees as her shins dangled over the edge of the bed. His hand clenched around her jaw as he looked down the nape of her neck.

“Well then, if we can’t find what’s mine, then I’m gonna get my fucking money’s worth out of you.”

He yanked the front of her robe apart, letting his hands wander her skin as she tried to move away from him.

“What are you doing,” she cried out.

“What am I doing?”

His hands shot up groping her as she tried to bite back a moan. He smiled as he buried his face into her neck.

“You seem to like fucking over people, I wonder how you’ll like it when they fuck over you.”

One of his arms, held her at her chest as the other stayed at her breast then reached down to her open legs as he grazed her clit.

“I know that I’ll put a bullet in William’s head but you… I liked you Vivian. I may just keep you and play with you until you snap.”

“I’ll snap right fucking now! Get off of me!”

“What’s the matter, Vivian? I thought you liked me, your body is saying something otherwise,” he whispered as he traced his finger to her cunt.

“Go to hell, son a bitch!”

“Ladies, first.”

He snatched her jaw and pressed a harsh, fevered kiss to her lips, taking her completely by surprise as his thrusted his tongue between her lips. Vivian was sure to be scared of dying by a bullet or be aroused at how rough he was with her. He kept her distracted as his hand reached for her cunt again, circling his fingers to her clit. The blood in his body was boiling with each second, each labored breath that began to fill Vivian’s lungs. He cock throbbed in his jeans at the thought of having her again. Maybe he would, nothing was stopping him.

Her lips refused to stay shut but her legs had no choice as Jonathan had her pinned. She pulled and was able to get her hand free as she held on to the back of his neck. His fingers moved faster as her hips rocked into his hand, wanting more. Vivian couldn’t help herself, not care in the moment if she lived or died as long as he didn’t stop. Her legs slipped from the bed, touching the floor as she anchored herself to keep from slipping. Jonathan kicked her legs apart as she tried to close them. She met his gaze, ashamed of every choice that she had made.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Vivian?”

“No,” she spat at him

“No?”

Jonathan smiled as she tried to get away again. Vivian’s arm shot up as Jonathan snaked his head to her chest and closing his mouth around her nipple. He saw her as a vision as her back arched for him, calling out for more while her hand held him closer.

_I didn’t think so…_

He pushed them to the bed, adding more force to her clit as he used his whole arm. He latched to her second breast, feeding on her cries that filled the penthouse in seconds as they rose beautifully to the ceiling. He couldn’t kill her. William, yes but not her, not when he could have all the fun with her in the world after what she tried to pull.

Jonathan moved away from her half naked body for a moment as he began to undo the closure of his jean. He barely made it to the zipper when Vivian quickly regained her senses and leapt from the bed. She was out of Jonathan’s reach as she ran for the door. She managed to get two of the locks undone as Jonathan jerked her back by her hair.

He pushed her face down on the nearest flat surface as she did anything to get away. Her teeth sank into his wrist as he pulled his arm away and swatted at the edge of her ass. She yelped as he smiled.

“See, and here I am thinking you were going to be a good girl. You were wonderful in playing one last night.”

He pushed up the bottom part of her robe and swatted at whatever he could reach. He could hear the elevator make the penthouse level as he pulled the gun from his jacket. Jonathan grinded himself into Vivian’s cunt as she whimpered.

“Don’t move,” he hissed into her ear as the arm that was holding her arm down was pointed to the door.

A single shot was heard from the door as the lock to the room was destroyed. The whole door was kicked open as William was quick to fire a bullet to Jonathan’s firing hand. He swore out as Vivian rolled away. Jonathan grabbed a tray from the floor and shielded himself as Willian fired again, failing to hit Jonathan. He swung the tray, hitting William as Vivian fled for the hall. She ran for the staircase as one of them screamed out her name.

She reached for the fire alarm and pulled it, not wanting to take any chances. The ring of the alarm filled the halls as she fled down the service stairs. A few more guests behind her, followed her to the ground floor as she turned a sharp corner into an employee’s room. Vivian quickly rummaged through the cabinets, finding jeans, a shirt and a jogging sweater. She didn’t want to be picky as she pushed her feet into another person’s shoes. Altogether, she found a small amount of money and an unlocked cell that she shoved into her pocket.

She pulled her long hair into a bun and made her way through the back kitchen door. She kept her head down and walked away from the hotel. She waved in and out of the people as she gathered near the front garden. Vivian set off into a steady jog to blend in with the people of the town.

Italy was never really her thing. She could have been back on the compound with Nicholas and Kingsley as they celebrated together as they did every year. She stopped after a few minutes as her arm started to throb. She bit back as many moans as she could, leaning against the side of a bistro as people looked outside, hearing the alarms of the hotel nearby.

She didn’t have much in the way of getting on a train and high-tailing it back to London, to the safety of the compound. Nicholas did have connections in Naples and William would be fine on his own and she didn’t want to be a damsel in distress to wait to be rescued.

She grabbed a waiter’s towel when he wasn’t looking and worked it under the sweatshirt, tying it as tightly as she could. Her head started to spin as she teetered on her feet. She nearly crashed into a few trash bins as a stray arm caught her from falling.

“ _Mi scusi signora_!”

A man had helped her to her feet as she started to feel faint. He unzipped the sweat shirt and stopped as blood streamed from underneath the towel. Vivian had so many things going through her head that when she looked up seeing Jonathan pushing her into a stolen taxi, she only closed her eyes and felt the warm Italian breeze embrace her.

Jonathan cursed under his breath as he checked her weak pulse. He wasn’t sure if it was the cleaner’s bullet or his own that hit her but he reached into his duffle, for the emergency kit to keep her alive. She had grown pale in a matter of minutes. He found the needle of adrenaline and pried the cap off with his teeth. He spit the plastic off into the alley behind him and plunged the needle into her chest. The second he pulled the needle away from her chestplate, Vivian’s eyes shot open as she gasped for breath.

“Shut up, shut up,” he hissed quietly.

The alarms had stopped near the hotel as people were going back to their plates. He was lucky to find her when she rounded the corner to where he parked the stolen cab. His fortune was slowly slipping away as she grew paler. She moaned, sweating as Jonathan dressed her arm properly.

“You’re not getting away from me that quickly.”

Vivian passed out in his arms with a steady breath but there was no way to leave her in the back seat with a weak pulse. He need her alive. He wasn’t sure how far William was behind him or if he knew where Vivian was. He picked her up from the cab floor and settled them in the front cab as he propped Vivian to his shoulder. He started up the cab and drove west as his phone rang. He tucked the cell on the inside of his sweatshirt to keep it balanced and prayed that he wouldn’t crash.

“Hello?”

“We lost visual of the woman and William, sir.”

“Fuck, Will. Prep the east wing, I found the woman. She’s been shot and I need to put her on a plane, now!”

“I can have the nearest airport label her as sedated. It’ll be at least an hour in the air. Is she going to stable?”

“She have to be. Must base to the western estate.”

“Yes, sir. See you when you land.”

 


	3. Our deal

 

Two hours Jonathan Pine waited with his brunch spread out on the table in front of him as he looked across the table to Vivian. She was still out from exhaustion as Jonathan had her clothes changed into something more comfortable. Her arm had been redressed and patched up, he had dressed her in dress trousers and a blouse. The staff had done a wonderful job in getting her cleaned.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as it draped over her shoulder. She moaned as she was slowly starting to come to. The morphine the doctor injected her would make her feel groggy for the most part but he didn’t care.

Vivian opened her eyes as she was blinded by sunlight.

“I hope you have a migraine.”

She turned her head to Jonathan as he bit into part of his omelet and enjoyed the roasted peppers. The smell of food filled her nose as her stomach growled.

“When I went to the room to kill you, I could smell the eggs under the tray and it was like since then, I’ve been craving eggs. Hungry?”

Her head started to spin as she tried to turn from the seat. Vivian looked down seeing that her hands and ankles were tired to an antique-looking chair. She didn’t read enough on hold to escape tied to a chair. Maybe next time, if there was one, she’d spent more time on Wiki-how instead of messing with her soldering iron. He was mocking her as she wasn’t able to move her hands an inch towards the table. They both looked to her stomach as its cries filled the open room.

That was when she looked around to the changed setting. From what she could tell, they were no longer in Italy. It was so warm and inviting as she took in the ocean air. It was sweet rather than salty, maybe somewhere further North but not in North America.

“So,” started Jonathan as he wiped his mouth delicately with his napkin, “I’m only keeping you alive for one reason and one reason only. You don’t get to leave until I get all of my money back. Now from this moment forward, every answer you give me will have consequences.”

He rose from his seat calmly as he kept his eyes on her. He pulled a switch blade from his pocket and jerked the blade for her to see. He drove the knife into the side of the chair barely missing her wrist. Vivian felt like jumping but stayed still knowing she could accidently slit her wrist if she wasn’t careful. Jonathan probably wouldn’t even bat an eyelash if she did.

“Go ahead,” he said motioning to the blade, “You’ve lost a good amount of blood and I can’t make your life hell if you’re dead.”

He wasn’t tiptoeing around anything, she knew she was going to deserve what was coming to her. Then again, William was always protective of her, no matter what. Sooner or later, he would find her. She rubbed the zip to the sharp edge, sighing as the plastic broke with a snap. Jonathan pushed a cup of tea in her direction. It couldn’t have been poison, he wouldn’t give her that satisfaction.

“You obviously know something I don’t.”

“On the contrary, you must have something valuable. Something either stable or too much information stored in your head.”

 _Shit_ , she thought to herself.

“If you were loyal to him as others have been, you would have jumped out the window to your death but that would be hell of a way to start the New Year. You ran, not very smart though. You nearly died of blood loss.”

He pushed a napkin with silverware in her direction. Vivian wasn’t sure where he was going with the conversation as she slowly reached for her cup of tea. She sipped it with caution, tasting nothing but chamomile and honey. She felt at ease for a moment but not before Jonathan stood behind her with his hand at her shoulder.

“Now,” he said lowering himself down to her ear, “if you wish to stay alive, you are going to give me what I need.”

Her cup of tea rattled to its saucer as she lowered her hand. His own had found its way to her neck as he wrapped each finger one by one until she felt completely immobilized. He smiled, seeing her completely helpless, feeling her racing heartbeat against his cheek.

“I have nothing you want.”

“Just remember there is no highway option, sweetheart.”

“Don’t call me that.”

She reached for the blade in the chair but Jonathan was faster as he grabbed it and slashed open the front of her blouse, succeeding in not cutting her bare chest. He tossed the blade to the table and lifted her face by the jaw. She bit back a cry of pain as his fingers dug into her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, please forgive me, sweetheart. I didn’t know such a thing offended you.”

He kept his hand to her face as his other hand grabbed her by the breast and groped her slowly. Her nipple began to harden from his touch as she closed her eyes to not give him any noticeable emotion.

“As for what you can give me, you either give me what you stole from me or you will make up for it otherwise.”

“Oth…”

Jonathan silenced her with a rough kiss. His hand snaked from her breast to the waistband of her trousers. The band almost resisted him as he buttoned her and snaked his hand to her cunt. She grabbed onto his arm to try and pull him away from her. He broke the kiss as he pressed his fingers to her clit. Her legs closed around his hand but his fingers massaged her as she fought to rock her hips into his hand.

“If you refuse to give me my money, I will get my money’s worth out of you, one delicious fuck at a time.”

He moved his hand down further, arching his fingers into her as his thumb pressed to her clit. Tears began to form in Vivian’s eyes, in a way ashamed of being so helpless but wishing he could be rougher with her.

“Not so noble now, are you?”

She didn’t answer, only pushing her hips into his hand as he chuckled. He latched onto the side of her neck as she pushed her feet into the floor. Jonathan hardened in his trousers as she slowly gave herself over to him.

“The choice is yours, my dear.”

He latched to her neck again, sucking harder as she whimpered. The force of Jonathan pushing his weight into the chair and Vivian lifting the front legs made it turn so that she was clawing at the tablecloth as the dishes began to clatter. Jonathan snaked his other arm under Vivian, lifting her from her chair to wrap his lips to her nipple as he pushed his fingers further into her.

Vivian tried to focus as she was pinned between Jonathan, the table and the chair. She pulled herself away from being so close to a release as she reached for the Jonathan’s knife and plunged it into his back.

“Fuck you, Pine!”

She meant to pull the knife back but Jonathan was too quick as he shouted out in pain and slammed her head into the table knocking her out. She was unconscious as Jonathan stepped back and assessed the situation in front of him. He let his cravings get in the way of his safety as a beautiful, little viper had nearly killed him.

Perhaps she could have, his neck was right there. His anger arose in a second as he felt blood running down his back. Of course she would pay for that. A few of the staff came into the drawing room after hearing the commotion, not believing the sight in front of them. They didn’t while they were told as a doctor was fetched for Jonathan.

In the mix, someone had draped a separate table cloth over Vivian as she stayed slumped over the side of the table.

“What now, sir? What do we do with her?”

Jonathan smiled as the knife was pulled from his back. He had decided the liquid stitches instead of the regular ones just in case she decided to scrap with him again.

“The second floor North wing bedroom. Go through and take out anything that can be used as a weapon, get creative but get it done within the hour.”

“Yes, sir.”

He sighed and watched the brunch being cleared up as his detail arrived.

“Keep the table cloth on her and move her to her room when it’s ready. I need to make a call.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jonathon walked through the halls of his estate half dressed, closing himself off from everyone as he pulled the burner from his pocket with a smile.

-

William was silent and angered beyond all belief as he was being stitched up. He had only looked in the mirror once, seeing how Jonathan had nearly beaten him to a pulp with a hand and a half. He had Nicholas to suture him, though he had piss poor nerves as his hand shook with the end of the needle.

“Get on with it, Hoult! I have work to do!”

He only shook his head and finished, taping a bandage to the side of William’s head.

“They already know about Vivian.”

“Fuck me.”

“They said they wanted to see you when I was finished.”

“I’ll go out the back and tell them I’ll be in the main house for dinner.”

“No, you won’t.”

William sighed as Mark and Kingsley appeared, blocking his escape route with displeasure on their faces. He could read Mark, easily disappointed that Vivian was gone but Kingsley was rather different. He took a step forward and struck William across the face.

“Don’t you know when to stop, Thomas?”

“Don’t call me that.”

Kingsley struck harder as William turned on the table from the force.

“She was more of family to me than you every were! She was a more valuable asset and apparently capable of more! Now she’s in Jonathan’s hands. He left on his own terms and you couldn’t just let it go, could you? You let your cock get the best of you, stupid power-hungry horse cunt!”

Mark placed his hand on Kingsley’s shoulder and pulled him back.

“All you had to do was let him go, William. Now we can only pray that Vivian is still alive.”

William looked to Nicholas, who kept his eyes down where they belonged. A ring filled the room as Nicholas reached for his phone.

“Yes?”

His eyes shot for the gentlemen in the room.

“I understand.”

“What,” asked Mark.

“All I can tell you is to put the phone on speaker and the phone is to stay in my hand or he’ll know.”

“Who?”

Before anyone could answer, Nicholas touched his phone screen and static filled the room.

“Hello, gentlemen.”

Every jaw set in the room as Jonathan Pine’s voice emitted from the speaker.

“Thomas, you dirty fucker. Where is my money?”

Every eye on the room was on him. His personal vendetta was going to cost him, he already knew.

“Where is she?”

“That all depends on you.”

“Jonathan,” interrupted Kingsley, “She is a good woman…”

“Bullshit.”

“…and I’ll give myself over in her place.”

Jonathan let out a laugh as he pulled the burner from his ear.

“Kingsley, you bastard. I truly miss you but I’ll have to tell you no.”

“Why? I’m more valuable than her and you know it.”

“True but you didn’t take my hard earned money from me and you’re not the reason I have a boner harder than Redwood. She’s not going anywhere and Tommy boy is to thank for that. I’m out 500,000 dollars and I will get it out of her in one way or another, any way I please. Trace this call, I will find you and kill you all, then I’ll kill her. Ciao.”

The call ended as Nicholas looked to the bosses.

“Now what? He does know what she can do. U-Unless…”

“Shut up. She hasn’t told him anything. I’m going to find her.”

“No. We aren’t, you aren’t. We know she won’t talk and you are not to leave without our say so. Nicholas, freeze all of his accounts. Jonathan did nothing wrong to you, Thomas. You dragged her into your mess, I know it. She’s a strong girl and can get herself out of trouble. Leave and I have Mark bludgeon you within an inch of your pathetic life.”

Both men turned from the door with Nicholas hot at their heels. The young man didn’t want to be anywhere near the study when the doors closed behind him. When the oak doors did close, he waited until the expensive shoes vanished. Silence filled his ears and his rage filled his veins. He swept the things from the desk and yelled at the top of his lungs. Staff halls away jumped at William’s voice as they finished their work quickly and fled deeper into the compound.

William stopped and took in what breath he could, looking around to the furious mess of Mark’s study. He wouldn’t care or even miss some of the things in the room. His eyes caught the stain on the carpet near the edge of the desk where William had _convinced_ Vivian to accompany him to Italy to pursue Pine. Three years with them and she was still so new and tantalizingly vulnerable. He had snaked his hand up Vivian’s Michael Kors skirt, pumping his fingers into her and shredded open her expensive lingerie with his other hand.

He watched her writhe on the desk and her eyes roll up as she came again and again. She was a thing of beauty, agreeing, if only he would stop. He promised and kept her coming until her wetness ran down her shaking legs and dripped onto her Louboutins. She was a bit curvy for his taste but he could have fixed that about her if he wanted to. He dressed her as he saw fit and was her responsibility when he found her.

He would get her back and make her pay for getting caught by what he saw as the enemy. That or he would just kill her. Then again he really would miss his control over her.

-

She moaned as she rolled to her side. Her head throbbed uncontrollably as she sat up. Her eyes blinked. Completely unfocused and completely by accident. Each blink burned into the back of her mind as she ran for the lit bathroom. She stumbled through the darkness for the light and crashed next to the toilet, getting sick. Her whole head spun as she heaved into the toilet.

“Don’t forget to clean up after yourself.”

She looked over her shoulder to Jonathan Pine as he had his nose stuck in a book. He pointed to the shower next to her.

“Brush your teeth, you’ll feel better.”

She looked down to herself, seeing she was still in the clothes from the morning. The torn shirt and the ripped trouser pants felt heavy as she reached for the waiting tooth brush. She was silent, taking note of everything, or as much as she could hold. She’d remember in the morning. She finished her teeth and waited for Jonathan.

He opened his hand with two Advil for her, she carefully plucked them and dry swallowed them without a joke from him.

“Shower,” he ordered.

He got to his feet and pushed past Vivian and turned the knobs of the shower. He tossed his book back to the chair he was sitting in and waited for her.

“Go on.”

Vivian turned not wanting to see his face as she pushed her pants down and the torn shirt from her shoulders. She stepped into the shower and closed the door behind her only for him to jerk the door back from her hand. She kept her eyes forward and reached for the soap. She knew how much she was blushing as the soap ran over her body.

Jonathan felt an approach of fire in his veins as he watched Vivian clean herself. He held on for as long as he could. The water ran down her body in mesmerizing rivers until he saw the strange marks on the top curve of her right backside. He hadn’t noticed it in the hotel room when he had her over the side of the table. Vivian’s body drew him in as she stepped under the water and rinsed herself off.

He stripped and crept in behind her. She stopped for a second, knowing he was there. She flinched as his hand settled at her shoulder.

“What do you want to do to me right now?”

His voice gave her goosebumps.

“I want to throw my elbow into your face and break your nose.”

He chuckled and waited a moment before stepping forward to press her against the shower wall. She held her breath as his body crashed into hers. He was painfully hard, not like in the hotel. He didn’t want to be too obscene towards her.

She pressed her legs together, ready to fight him off.

“Put your hands on the wall.”

She obeyed as his erection pressed against her ass.

“Spread your legs.”

“Why?”

Again, she obeyed, waiting for him to lash out at her but she had to know. It was killing her not having him again and it was the only thing she was ashamed of.

“Because, you’ve put me in a difficult position, you little minx. You can either choose the slower approach or something of a hasty nature and believe when I say that each choose comes with their consequences.”

He held her to the wall with one hand as he gripped his cock with the other and traced the outside of her lips, slowly tormenting her as she looked over her shoulder. Shame. There was shame in every vein as she bit her lips, anticipating everything.

“I-I…”

“Choose Vivian…”

She tried to rock her hips but it was no use. He had pulled his hand back and struck her ass. She cried out from the water and the sting. He yanked her hair back and looked into her eyes.

“I can’t!”

She didn’t say that she wouldn’t. He smiled, burying his nose into her washed hair and stepped back. She looked over her shoulder as Jonathan paced out of the bathroom naked and slammed the bedroom door. Vivian stood for many minutes under the hot water and emerged when she felt it was right. She walked to the door with a towel wrapped around her as she looked into the dark room, not able to see anything but the bed with a stray bit of moonlight.

She took one step out, feeling something there.

 _It was him_ , she already knew. She flipped off the light and walked to the bed, hearing heavy footsteps as she reached the edge. Her towel was jerked from her as she turned. His arm wrapped around her waist and tossed her to the bed as her hand hit the headboard. He was on top of her binding her wrists to the wood, panting as he covered her mouth with a bit of leather. He had bought it especially for her.

He turned on the bedside lamp and looked down to her. Vivian was blinded by the light as her eyes accidently captured him above her. He was so beautiful and it terrified her as she started to pull at her bonds. She yelled at him through the leather as he reached over her to turn off the light. Jonathan remembered the sight of her as the cool summer night kissed her wet skin.

She was his…

He turned the light off and lowered his head to her. He bit his tongue and smiled as he ran his tongue up the side of her neck to her ear but he couldn’t stop there. Something inside of him had snapped as his tongue dragged down her body to her breast, feeding his hunger for her as she tried twisting from his grip, pulling her nipples from his mouth. Jonathan only curled his arms under her legs and pulled her down far enough down the bed until her arms stretched painfully over her head.

She was too petrified to moan or arch herself to him to ask him for more as the stray bit of moonlight hit his blonde curls. He stopped at the edge of her smooth stomach and grinned as he pried her legs apart with a whisper coming from behind her leather covered mouth. She tensed as Jonathan leaned forward and inhaled the scent of her. He closed his eyes and parted her without her batting an eyelash, arching his tongue deep in her.

Vivian could feel a twinge in her. There was a beautiful ache as Jonathan pulled his tongue away and pushed two fingers into her. His tongue circled her clit, making sure she felt every starving push and pull of his mouth as she cried out. She didn’t know why but she pulled wildly at her bonds to try and free herself so she push him closer as he ate her out. He stopped and pulled himself away as he met her eyes. He could see her very clearly as she trembled. Her wet had stuck to the sides of her face as her head had thrashed from side to side.

Vivian watched as Jonathan licked his lips and slowly crawled up her body with a wicked scowl on his face. He rested between her legs and held her face up so he could see her. With luck on his side, he shifted his hips forward and filled Vivian as her eyes widened. Something of a moan and a cry stuck in her throat as Jonathan pushed his cock into her.

“I never imagined William’s little whore having such a tight little cunt.”

He thrusted into her, feeling her wet cunt draw him into a beautiful haze. He let go of Vivian as she turned her head into her arm to hide her face. No was something she wanted to say, that she needed to say, to scream to Jonathan as his hips moved faster but she finally had a chance to choose.

She understood what she did and knew she had to pay. She knew this was a dangerous man and she had played with fire, burning herself. William was no longer here to protect her and she opened her eyes to Jonathan Pine as he pressed his forehead to hers as he set his teeth and tried not to get lost to his approaching release. He quickly laced his fingers underneath the leather bond across her mouth and yanked it away.

He was greeted with her beautiful curses as he trusted his tongue between her lips. She pressed her lips to his, accepting his delicious tongue as her juices lingered on the tip. Jonathan snapped his hips faster and pressed his thumb to her clit, making her come as her voice hit the wall of the bedroom. He knew the look he would see form some of the staff tomorrow but he didn’t care. He was in power again, he was in control, losing himself for a bit as the strong feel of her release made him come.

Jonathan felt Nirvana as he hunched over the vile tramp as she whimpered from his cock. She was panting into his neck, feeling weak as her eyes slowly began to sink closed. Jonathan pulled himself away from Vivian and undid her ties in a haste. He had the sickest feeling in his stomach as he moved to the floor on the other side of the bed, realizing what he had done.

There was no justice to this, to what he was doing but this was what had to be done. Most of what he worked for was gone. Vivian was just as much to blame as William and he wouldn’t rest until he got what was his.

He sat on the floor, listening to Vivian’s panting breath return to normal. He reached up and pulled the bedsheet around her as he turned her to her side.

“Fuck…”

He was silent for the rest of the night as he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.


	4. Sleep like a baby tonight

 

She remembered the words of Janet Finch.

_I don’t know how to express that being with someone so dangerous was the last time that I felt safe._

For a moment, she felt just like Astrid. In the hands of something so deadly but safe just the same.

 _Vivian_ …

She dreamt, looking over her shoulder for William. He was always there to make sure she was quiet, not giving her opinion, keeping her head down, using false intimacy to keep her sour memories of him at bay. He was always good at that. There would be times where she would challenge him and he, in turn, would make her understand as he tore off her panties and shoved them between her lips so no one would hear her forced screams of pleasure. He always enjoyed a challenge from her. It was what he lived for ever since she crossed his path.

 _Vivian_ …

There was a strong feeling behind her as she turned around and was pushed to the wall. Her sight was taken from her but everything else worked perfectly. It wasn’t William panting at her neck and tearing at her clothes. She felt Jonathan’s simple hunger slowly take over her as she was pinned between him and the wall and she no longer cared.

Jonathan woke on his side as he heard Vivian moan. He looked down seeing his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

 _No_ , he thought as he pushed himself away from the bed without waking her.

His cock began to harden as he watched Vivian slowly writhe in the guest bed. The sheet had fallen from her back as she slowly hunched over in her sleep. Jonathan panicked as he hurried to the bathroom and dressed himself. He gathered the rest of his things and tossed her new clothes for the day on the bed, fleeing the room as his name fell from Vivian’s lips.

He ignored the straining erection in his trousers and hurried to his study to wait for the doctor to arrive.

 _Vivian_!

The sight of William’s twisted face shook her from her dream as she hit the head board. She looked around to the grandness of the room as she pulled up to the sheet to her naked chest. Vivian moaned feeling her body ache in a lightly painful buzz humming her skin. She looked down to the bruises and some redness to her arms. She moved from the bed to the body length mirror and looked to herself. Her hair had curled from the shower the previous night.

It hit her in that moment…

The previous night.

Vivian shuddered in shock and anger as she grew wet between her legs. Jonathan pressed her to the shower wall and made her choose how he was going to take her. He picked her up and flung her to the bed, tying her wrists tightly to the headboard as evidence to her bruised wrists. There was anger and want as her shaking body hit the wall behind her.

She remembered this routine. If Jonathan found out what she did, he would only keep her and use her as William had done for years. Vivian couldn’t feel the tears running down her face as she reached for the clothes and dressed herself without feeling the deliciously painful twinges in her body. There was a knock on the door as she finished dressing. She was immobile, scared as she remembered what happened the last time she opened her door at the sound of a knock.

_“Excusez-moi Madame.”_

A little old French man had opened the door, smiling to Vivian as he motioned her into the hall. She shook her head but the man still smiled to her, ushering her forward as he talked to her.

French.

This was something else she was going to have to save in her mind but there was a slim chance to none that Jonathan was going to let her near a decent piece of technology. There was still a chance that he didn’t know anything about her but her name and her association with William.

The little man took Vivian’s hand as the lead her through the house. She blinked as much as she could, getting as much layout of the premises as she could, looking to which of the other people had a cell on them, none of which did. Jonathan must have been strict about that. Her head started to spin a little as she was lead to an open terrace much like the one from the previous day. She was motioned to sit as the little man walked away to a cart.

Vivian looked to the pool next to her as Jonathan was swimming in laps around the edges. She clenched her jaw, keeping her eyes from his every muscle as he rose from the water. Jonathan watched her blush as he climbed from the pool and toweled himself off.

“Good morning,” he said with a smile.

She was silent. There was nothing to be said.

Jonathan sat at the table across from her as a tray of food was set in front of him. He thanked the little man for his food and another plate was set out in front of Vivian. She was motionless, ready to not give Jonathan anything, even the satisfaction of being a gracious host. He was already too deep in his breakfast to see if she was eating hers.

“You need to eat something, Vivian, if that is your name at all.”

_Fuck you._

She kept her mouth closed as the little man returned donning gloves and wiping her arm clean with a swab. She turned her head just as he brought a needle to the surface of her skin. Vivian was fast to snatch the needle away and back her chair from the table so that she could keep her eyes on both men. Jonathan slammed his palm to the table as the dishes jumped. He had gotten to his feet and looked to Vivian as she studied to the syringe.

“Give it back,” he ordered.

“No, just put a bullet in my head.”

“Don’t tempt me, bitch, and stop being stupid. It’s not poison. It’s a contraceptive. I _will_ be keeping you here but I am not a monster.”

She glared at him as she pressed her thumb down, letting the medicine trickle to the ground with a defiant eye and slammed the needle on the table, not meeting his eye.

“I won’t need it.”

“Why? Are you sterile?”

Silence.

Jonathan chuckled as he ran his hand through his wet hair. She was indeed going to be fun.

“Were you William’s barren cum dumpster?”

“I’m not hungry…”

“It’s been two days, tramp. You need to eat something.”

“No…”

Jonathan could see the paleness of her skin as she held on to the side of the chair, staring into nothingness. He sat across the table, looking at her as he quickly finished his breakfast. He ordered the man stay with her as he dressed and had her ready for their ride into town.

Vivian was led away, refusing to fight but mostly because she didn’t have the strength to fight back as she was lead to a garage. The little man stayed by her side near a Humvee as they waited for Jonathan. She ignored the growling in her stomach as Jonathan emerged from the house in fresh clothes.

_“Phillipe!”_

The little man turned and motioned him forward as he gave the man instructions in French. He nodded his little head as the silver hair was pushed over his ear. Jonathan opened the door and cuffed her wrist to the handle.

Vivian looked around and scouted for anything she could use to her advantage. She found some change on the floor and pocketed them, knowing she could use them to her advantage later. Jonathan climbed into the truck and pulled a blindfold from his pocket as he covered Vivian’s eyes.

She stayed on her side of the car as he smiled to himself. She wasn’t fertile, meaning in his mind she was fair game to fuck her as often as she wished. He drove off into the morning with the nearest town being only an hour away. He palmed himself through his jeans, wanting very much to pull over and fuck Vivian on the side of the road. She did look tantalizing in the shorts and flannel shirt he had laid out for her. Something simple and something easy to rip off…

The sounds of the train approaching made the Humvee stop behind the other cars as the barriers lowered. Jonathan turned on the radio to distract Vivian from himself. She flinched feeling a shift in the truck as he turned on the radio. She couldn’t hear much but the few other cars in front of them. The cuffs were rough against her wrist but she didn’t care. She only rested her head on the side of the door as she listed to the growing violins and what sounded like a zipper but that couldn’t have been right. She felt weak, leaning her head against the side of the car door and began to doze as she shamelessly hoped Jonathan would try something with her while she was passed out.

Jonathan watched her chest rise and fall in perfect symmetry as he stroked himself with his free hand. The train would take a good minute at best to get to them another few to pass but it was all the time she would need. He could tell that she was weak from not eating in the past few days. The drive to town would encourage her to at least eat so that way she would have some hope to going back to William. Her skin began to sweat as the train rolled by. Jonathan held his breath as he came into his hand.

He rolled down the window to hide his grunts as he braced the Humvee. He reached for a sweater in the back seat as he wiped himself and his calf clean. Vivian’s stomach was heard across the cabin as she woke, sitting up from the noise of the train. She wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to hold out for. She could feel the cheekbones in her face and it would have been something William would have been proud of.

For a moment, Vivian could remember the days when she was a size 10 but with William… She didn’t want to think about it now as the Humvee jerked to a stop. Her Toms slid on the floor as she tried to keep herself upright. She failed to hear how quickly Jonathan had moved to the other side of the truck and pulled Vivian to the dirt path underneath her.

Jonathan undid her cuffs and yanked off her blindfold.

“Was all that really necessary?”

“And you giving William a play-by-play location on where you might be hiding?”

“I don’t have a way to reach him.”

“That’s the point.”

He pulled her arms across his waist and held her closely by her shoulder. She was too weak to fight him as he made it look like they were a couple just roaming around town.

“What are we doing here?”

Jonathan stayed quiet as he led them a few streets away to a telephone booth. He fumbled in his pockets for a bit for his burner with his back turned to Vivian. Vivian quickly looked over her shoulder to a little girl that was playing in the weeds nearby. She caught the child’s attention and was able to draw her in with a smile and the change she found on the truck floor. She pointed to the child’s barrette and was able to trade for it before Jonathan scared the little girl away.

“Don’t try anything,” he hissed as he glared at her waiting for the phone to pick up.

Vivian held her breath as she tucked the metal barrette deep into the pocket of her shorts.

“No codes, no clues, just talk. You have one minute for goodbye.”

Jonathan yanked her into the booth and handed her the phone.

“H-Hello?”

“Vivian, child!”

She nearly wanted to cry at the sound of Mark’s voice on the other side of the phone.

“Where are you? Are you hurt?”

“Who is this asshole? I swear to God, I’m going to cut off his penis!”

Jonathan reached to grab her arm but Vivian wasn’t ready for another one of his episodes as she brought up her knee and struck him in the side of his stomach. Jonathan felt the wind knocked out of him as he crashed to the ground in pain. Vivian ignored his wheezing as she braced herself in the phone for whatever seconds she had left.

“Mark? I don’t know where I am! I think it may be somewhere in South France…”

The line went dead as Jonathan reached for the metal cord and ripped it from the phone box. Vivian dove over Jonathan and ran from him with no knowledge as to where she was going.

_Just keep running, just keep running…_

Mark sighed as he heard the line go dead. He watched William in the arm chair on the other side of the room, glaring out the window.

“I hope you are happy.”

“He was one of us and he abandoned us. I should have put a bullet in his head.”

“You still do nothing or I will see to it that Vivian comes home and you never see her or the light of day again.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he challenged, keeping his eyes to the glass.

“We know what you were doing to her, William. She is not a shiny toy or a punching bag for that matter.”

“I wonder if Jonathan found out what she can do besides her tinkering.”

“Don’t get me wrong, you were with us longer but she with always have more leverage over you. If I find out she’s dead, I will kill you.”

The only way for Vivian to return home was to give Jonathan what he wanted. Then, he’d be watched like a hawk, perhaps Vivian would squeal about everything that William had done to her.

No.

Something had to be done. He folded his hands in front of his mouth and tried to think of a way to put things in the proper order that he saw fit…

Vivian ran for what she thought was minutes as she fled through the filed on the outside of the town. She didn’t stop to listen to anyone talk so she could know where she really was. All she wanted to do was much as much distance between her and Jonathan as she could. She burst through a thick line of bushes and stumbled over some metal as kept running.

She looked behind her, seeing that she had just crossed over the same tracks that the Humvee had waited, meaning was heading in the same direction as the house. She stopped in the open abandoned field as the roar of wheels filled her ears. Vivian looked up at the last second to rugged Humvee that skid to a stop.

Vivian turned and ran as fast as her feet would allow but not before Jonathan reached out and hauled her up by her waist. The clanking of the trains nearby covered her screams for help beautifully.

“Help!”

“Shut up!”

Jonathan threw Vivian into the side of the truck with a thud and held her up by her throat. Vivian was sure he was going to crush her before she had a chance to get away again.

“You,” he hissed in a panting breath, “are not going anywhere…”

“Please…”

He reached in his pocket for the handcuffs as Vivian fought to breath.

“Until William comes forward with my money, you are staying put.”

Vivian was able to pull away as Jonathan kept a tight grip on her shirt as it started to raise up her back. She fought and kicked as hard as she could but Jonathan had finally cuffed her to the back seat and began to pull her in by her hair.

“Motherfucker!”

The minute Vivian’s foot found a solid surface, she used her other to kick at Jonathan. His own face was twisted into a smile as he fought back to weaken Vivian a bit more to get her back to the house in one piece.

“You’re weak, just like him.”

“You fuck pathetic like he does too.”

Vivian spat in Jonathan’s face as he held her throat down to the back seat. He grew hard again as she tried to struggle to get him off of her. His bent down and crashed his lips to hers. There was a moan of fear and lust as she parted her lips. Jonathan didn’t waste a second as he pushed his tongue between her lips and tasted her.

He moved away for a second as Vivian reached up and clawed at the door handle. Jonathan grabbed the bottom of her shorts and yanked them down enough to pull the toms from her feet as she looked down shocked. She kicked at Jonathan with no anvil as he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her flat to her back. He was over her in a flash and between her legs as he massaged her core.

Vivian whimpered as she sealed her eyes shut. Jonathan purred in satisfaction as he felt how wet she had gotten with a few strokes of his hand.

“Fuck, Vivian,” he cursed.

His other hand reached down and undid his pants enough to pull himself out and press up against Vivian’s core. He ripped open her flannel shirt and curled his fingers around her throat.

He had planned on say something that would have hurt her feelings or make her feel lower than she actually was. There was even a moment when he wanted to squeeze harder and let out his anger to see how red her face would get without killing her. Instead, he snapped his hips forward and filled Vivian as she fought to breathe. Jonathan immediately let her go as he shuddered from her cunt.

He held on the hard seat cushions as Vivian did the same. He didn’t mean to be leisurely but he felt like he had earned the right to slowly fuck Vivian as she looked down to Jonathan’s swollen cock. Vivian gasped as her fingers curled to the cushions. Jonathan hunched over her as his lips ghosted the shell of her ear.

“Touch yourself,” he hissed to her as his tongue ran down her neck.

Vivian blindly obeyed as she reached down and rubbed at her clit. He looked down seeing not only his hips moving but hers as well as they both moved in perfect rhythm.

“Shit, Vivian,” he strained, “You’re so wet for me.”

Vivian didn’t want to argue. She was and she was never going to say it out loud. She whimpered as Jonathan began to slow himself. He had to make sure he was seeing things correctly. The more he slowed, the more Vivian snaked her hips up and down Jonathan’s cock. He braced the outside of the truck and looked to Vivian as she held the door handle with her cuffed hand the sensually grabbed at her naked breast with the other. Her face showed no trace of anger or disgust but desire and need as Jonathan grew harder.

He leaned forward and forced himself to stop as Vivian fucked him. He pulled himself together as much as he could bare, keeping his eyes to his lovely prisoner.

“Fuck me, Vivian,” he whispered.

He wasn’t in a position to care if she was listening or not as she continued. She propped her feet up on the frame of the door and shifted herself as Jonathan’s jaw dropped.

“Shit! Just like that…”

Vivian obeyed his every word, not wanting to waste the opportunity to fuck someone the way that she wanted. Her head gradually began to turn from side to side as both hands supported her whole body.

The vehicle rocked from Vivian alone as his lust began to surface in each of his visible veins. He closed his eyes and locked his knees as his boots stayed planted firmly in the ground. He was nearly glad to have cuffed Vivian on the other side of the door to keep them out of sight of any wondering eyes. From the way her hips rocked, William must have had complete control of her.

Her voice grew louder, challenging the trains as the whistles pierced the sky. He clenched his teeth, giving her another minute of this simple freedom before he gave her a reason to scream. Her head tilted back as her mouth hung open.

“Jonathan,” she moaned as her hips were no longer touching the seat.

He groaned as she looked to him, nearly begging him to touch her but she was too proud and lost to tell him that. He held on, watching Vivian in this different, more loosely intimate state as her breasts heaved. Had she been a true stranger, she would have been a thing of beauty. No…

She was…

Jonathan held his breath, trying to tune out everything. He knew from Vivian’s body that she was showing no indication of slowing down and the moment he took control again, he would lose himself completely as he was nearly lost in the tightness of her wet cunt.

_Fuck!_

He took ahold of Vivian’s leg and shifted his hips again, making her gasp as he grabbed her breast. Vivian’s face was reddening as she opened her eyes and looked into the true hunger that was Jonathan.

She was terrified at the growl that fell from Jonathan’s throat as he tore the front of Vivian’s shirt from the seams and left her bare for the world to see. She looked down, hearing how wet she was as her mouth hung open. Before Jonathan could grab her, her head fell back as her pants and audible moans echoed from the car roof.

He held her legs up and open as his pelvis slammed her hips to the seat. His hand wrapped around her side to make sure she felt each and every one of his mighty thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Sweat fell from his neck to his chest as he stopped again to feel Vivian fuck him again. She took over, using both hands to push herself onto Jonathan’s cock as he began to feel her tense.

“That’s right, slut,” he hissed, “Fuck my pathetic cock.”

He was no longer in control of the words, the terrible insanities that were pouring from his mouth as Vivian’s nails dug into his arms.

“Look at you, so cock hungry.”

He licked his lips and pounded into Vivian as she opened her mouth one final time. She had drawn in a short breath and cried out as her whole body stiffened in his hands. He fought to stay upright as pulled himself out of Vivian and pumped his cock over her. His white steams shot out, landing on the bottom of her stomach and the inside of her thighs as Vivian tried to catch her breath.

Jonathan moaned and bit the inside of his cheeks as he looked down to the spectacular mess they had just made. He took his time and held on to the door as he pushed his cock back into his pants and leaned against the side of the Humvee.

“Clean yourself up,” he ordered behind him.

He looked out the corner of his eyes as Vivian slowly lowered her feet.

“What the fuck?”

She was in a daze at the events that had just unfolded between them. Jonathan rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. He looked into Vivian’s confused eyes and tossed the key for the cuffs at her as it fell to the seat.

“Don’t make me fucking tell you again.”

He reached to the ground for Vivian’s things and tossed them to the floor as he slammed the door shut. She uncuffed herself and picked up a musty sweater from the floor and wiped herself the best she could. She kept her eyes from Jonathan as he climbed into the front seat and shut the door, locking them in. He pulled off the shirt from his back and tossed it to Vivian as she redressed without a word.

Jonathan kept his eyes on Vivian for the whole drive as she kept hers glued to the back of the passenger’s seat. He peeled into the estate as Vivian remain unresponsive. Jonathan parked the Humvee in the garage and opened Vivian’s door as she took her time moving from the vehicle. The minute her food touched the concrete, Jonathan pulled her along back to the house.

The sun blinded her as they took a shorter way into the house. There were fewer people than she had seen that morning with the exception of the Phillipe man. Another man caught her attention as she tilted her head up for the slightest moment. A tall bald man with a burn on his neck had seen Vivian and everted his eyes the moment he saw hers.

Her eidetic memory made her recall to the first year of living in the compound when William was busy recruiting muscle for security purposes. She had seen him only once when he and a few other select gentlemen were presented in front of the head of the house with her and Nicholas in attendance.

Raul was his name.

Did William plant a mole in the house long before she was there?

She kept her head down but mapped out more of the house without Jonathan knowing. Hopefully it would stay that way. He let go of her arm as he pushed her out onto the terrace where they were earlier. Vivian sat in her same place from before as two trays sat in front of her. She looked down to the chair seeing wheels at the bottom as it rocked with her legs. The first tray was a sandwich and what looked like tomato soup. On the second was a fluid bag for an IV drip.

“You can try and fight but you are going to survive if I have to drag you kicking and screaming, whore.”

“Fuck you…”

“You keep tempting me and I may just do that but I need you alive if I’m going to see my money ever again. You can either choose to comply and endure or I will have to restrain you and force you to live. You aren’t going to use something as simple as death to try and get away from me. How else am I going to get William to come after you?”

“You can just leave me at the front door and ask him yourself?”

“Choice, Vivian…”

Vivian pushed the sandwich tray away and turned her arm up for one of Jonathan’s waiting workers. He huffed his breath, almost knowing she wouldn’t choose the easy way. With the nod of his head, Jonathan watched as a female nurse swabbed Vivian’s arm and injected her a needle into her arm. Vivian was too weak to resist as her arms were restrained to the arms of the chair. He ordered that the tube be tied down as well, that way she wouldn’t rip the rubbing tubing out with her teeth.

Vivian sat in silence with her eyes shut as she listened to the sounds of the house. Of course the first sound she heard was Jonathan huff his breath. She kept her mind to Raul, praying that he would get a message out to William to let him know that she was still alive. On the inside of her eyes, she willed the feral lustful images of Jonathan on the edge of the Humvee to cease but it only made her groan to herself.

She wasn’t aware that she had remembered each ripple of his muscles as he pounded into her, every clench of his jaw as she pushed herself onto him. William always made her do whatever he said without a word of defiance.

_“Say you love me…”_

The words stayed with her as well.

_“Are you sterile?”_

It was the first thing of interest William used against her. Now Jonathan would follow in his footsteps. She heard the fluid drip into the IV. Vivian felt the wind blow her chestnut hair over her shoulder as she forcefully kept her eyes shut.

What Jonathan didn’t know would keep her alive. For now…


	5. To the Gospel

 

“Sir, we have a problem.”

“What is it?”

“She remembers me but I don’t think she squealed.”

“Good. What’s the status of the estate?”

“He’s letting people go left and right because of funds. He favors the little man.”

“I don’t care. What’s _her_ status?”

“Jonathan’s been cornering her but she won’t budge. She hasn’t talked in days.”

“Good girl.”

“She’s refused to eat and he has her strapped down, attached to fluids. She’s been looking funny, I think it’s a reaction to the fluids.”

“Well, it’s been six weeks.”

“She looks like a weeping willow and Pine won’t go anywhere near her now.”

“Keep an eye on them and keep yourself useful. I can’t get her home if you’re unemployed.”

William snapped his phone shut and sighed as he shoved it in his pocket. He smiled and turned to the doorway where Nicholas was standing.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll keep your mouth shut.”

“Or what you’ll make me your bitch? I don’t swing that way.”

“Don’t tempt me Hoult.”

Nicholas was gone and down the hallway, presumably to the lab that use to belong to him and Vivian. Nicholas was a favorite with Mark and Kingsley but William knew his rightful place and chain of command. Even before Vivian, it seemed that Jonathan was favored no matter how hard William tried.

He clenched his jaw and smiled, thinking of the right time to make himself fully know to the house. He had spread the word to a select few trusted employees, slowly embedding himself and springing when the time arose. All he would have to do now was wait.

-

It hurt to do anything but she didn’t care. She didn’t but she had made her choice. She took in as much of a breath as she could. Vivian was thankful to be sat by the pool facing the ocean. Phillipe wrapped her in blankets and a hat to keep her warm. She had lost count of day and just let her hallucination take over.

Sometimes she would look down to her arms, seeing them covered in blood. Other times, she imagined herself sitting on the bench, leaning on Jonathan as he kissed the side of her neck. A tear rolled down her cheek as she willed the image to continue. Her thoughts began to overcome her as they did for a while now. She found herself unable to find a situation where she would be free.

Jonathan Pine, she had little to go on him with the exception of his _appetite_. William only gave her simple instructions when they arrived in Italy and she did as she was told. She wanted to eat again if it meant that he would go near her. He kept his promise about keeping her here. Perhaps it would be time to change her approach on him. From what she remembered Raul had a phone and almost all of the security cameras were shut off indefinitely from the evidence of Jonathan’s anger. It was a good month and he hadn’t touched her.

At first, it was exciting, her pulling at her bonds as Jonathan pushed his hand down her pants and made her moan as he sunk his teeth into her neck. She knew he was waiting and she would have to watch her every move.

If William were to show up, he would kill everyone but her. Things would go back to the way they were and she also wasn’t sure of how everyone would see her once she was back at the house. Nicholas, of course, would try to protect her from William but his word was law, no matter what Mark or Kingsley would say. She closed her eyes and hummed Nicholas’ playlist to keep herself awake. In her head, he could hear him singing as he fiddled on his computer.

_“…Don’t try to sleep through the end of the world, bury me alive 'cause I won’t give up without a fight…”_

Jonathan watched from his second story as Vivian began to slump in her chair. Snowflake began to fall as he huffed his breath. Now she’d be in the house again.

“Bring her in. The wind is going to make her sick, up her Vitamin C.”

Phillipe nodded and fetched his coat. He downed the remaining Jameson in his glass as Phillipe wheeled Vivian in. He sat back in his chair and wondered how long the charade would go on for. What he wanted was to put a bullet in William’s head but he need his money back if he was going to survive on his own.

Jonathan sat on the edge of his desk and waited for Vivian as he began to hear the creaking of the wheelchair. He pulled the burner from his pocket and battled his thoughts to which of the two numbers he was wanting to call. With the first, the whole house would be involved again but he didn’t need any more tears from Kingsley so he dialed William’s old cell.

-

Nicholas looked to the ceiling heating system, still feeling a chill as he looked to the other, quiet side of the room. Vivian’s station was being touched less and less as William was practically pulling her away for his own personal benefit. The last time he saw her at the table, she was working like a mad woman for something that William was recruiting her for.

Nicholas normally kept his nose out of her work but this time he had to know what they were up to. He lifted the sheet she had draped over the table before she left and saw the sea of torn machinery that would have been a simple masterpiece as was the rest of her work.

From what he could tell, most of the things were standard so she could have been working on anything. A ring made him jump as Nicholas heart leapt from his chest.

“What do you want?”

Nicholas heard a voice come from the vent that was connected to the older parts of the house but more importantly the study that William always was ever since he came home.

“Where is she you fucking mutt?!”

“Find Mark.”

Nicholas looked over his shoulder to Kingsley as he himself stared to the vent.

“What happens if William finds me?”

“Just make sure you don’t get in his way and try not to worry about the screams.”

Nicholas was off in a mad dash as Kingsley set off for the garage.

-

“Gee, William. I never knew you cared so much about a woman. Weren’t you the one that stole all of my girlfriends and made them moan like the pretty whores that they were?”

“Put her on the fucking line! It’s been weeks!”

Jonathan smiled and sighed as Vivian’s chair made it into the room.

“Ah! Here she is Miss America,” he teased as he put the phone on speaker.

“Listen here you cunt…”

William’s voice made Vivian’s eyes open as did her mouth.

“William…”

Her voice was raspy, being the first time she had spoken in weeks.

“Vivian, dear? Talk to me?”

“Dear,” snorted Jonathan as he rolled his eyes.

“William…”

“I am here, Vivian.”

“Wh-Where the fuck are you?”

Jonathan was rather shocked at the bitterness in Vivian’s voice and he could hear it in the silence of the line.

“Vivian! Don’t you…”

“… _take that tone with me. It’s not lady-like in the slightest bit_. Blah blah… You still haven’t left yet, have you?”

“They told me to stay put.”

“Since when do you ever listen to a word they say?!”

Jonathan watched as her fingers formed around the first arms of the chair. She tried to sit up a bit straighter as she cleared her throat. Something in her must have snapped. Jonathan couldn’t help but chime in.

“I’ve got to say William. Little Vivian is really something else. Quick questions about the burn mark on her ass…”

“That is none of your concern!”

“He shoved a lit cigarette down the back of my jeans because I refused to take them off.”

“Vivian? Do me a favor and shut your mouth.”

“William, why don’t you make me? Oh, damn. That’s right, you’re a pussy out for your own skin.”

“And you’re a bloated cow that cums after one stroke.”

“Actually,” interrupted Jonathan, “She’s never had that problem with me. Now that you mention it, she is a bit slinder from the look of her face. I can imagine her right now, grabbing onto her wonderful curves…”

“What?!”

Jonathan grew hard the second a smirk appeared on Vivian’s face.

“What do you think he’s been doing this whole time? Uno?”

“You bastard! How dare you touch her.”

“He actually does a better job than you.”

“Vivian!”

“And he doesn’t scream like a bitch when he cums.”

“I’m giving you one last chance.”

“What am I going to do? I’m strapped up to an IV, you dumb Sussex ridden fuck!”

“Does Jonathan know what you can really do?”

“Does he know who you have watching over me?”

“What?!”

Jonathan got to his feet.

“Vivian! When I get my hands on you…”

“You’ll take me over your knee like the naughty school girl that I am…”

Jonathan snapped the phone shut as he clenched his jaw to Vivian. She knew her next few words had to count since William nearly revealed her secret.

“What is he talking about,” he asked as he lowered himself to her level.

“Calm down, I’m just saying watch out for your _people_. Don’t trust any of them.”

“Who is it?”

“I don’t know, dummy but it’s definitely not the little one. It’s not like I’m rolling out on my own nowadays. Philly!”

“His name is Phillipe.”

“Yeah, Phillipe?!”

The little French man returned as he stood next to Vivian.

“Tell him to take the tubes out. I’m hungry.”

“Making a change for yourself?”

“Fine. I’ll do it myself. Tube! Tube-o out! _Dehors_! I’m hungry!”

“ _Tres bien_. Lunch.”

“Thank you, Philly.”

Phillipe rolled the chair down the hallway as the burner rang again.

“Yes?”

“Do not trust that treacherous bitch!”

“And trust you instead?”

“She was on death row before I met her.”

“Then you two deserve each other.”

“You want to break her? Ask her who Nancy Walker is.”

Jonathan ran from the room and stopped the wheelchair in the hall as he put the phone on speaker.

“What the hell?”

Jonathan loomed over her, coming into close proximity of her face as he stared into her eyes.

“Per the request of the Queen of England, he would like to add another person to the equation.”

“Sure. The more the merrier.”

“Who is Nancy Walker?”

She smiled dropped as did the color in her face as she looked to the phone.

“Nothing to say now?”

“Just do me a favor, Jonathan and try to keep her in one piece until I get there.”

“We’ll leave the door unlocked for you, sweetheart.”

He snapped the phone shut and allowed the wheelchair to pass as Vivian looked over her shoulder to Jonathan. Things were now in his favor thanks to William. She hadn’t thought of Nancy Walker in years and now Jonathan had leverage to use the more he would bring it up and he wouldn’t rest until she told him.

She shivered at the next level of hell that would be waiting for her.

-

William ran to the garage at full speed. The items he would need to retrieve Vivian he could easily find in one of the safe houses waiting on the coast. No one knew where he was headed and he would keep it that way as long as he took the west exit where they were working on the electric. There was no cameras and he would be waved through by one of his own.

He barreled in thinking of the ways he’d make Vivian pay and scream for the things she pulled, knowing she would never truly narc him out to Jonathan. William stopped as Mark stepped from behind one of the many vehicles and sucker punched him. William crashed into a Jag as his felt his cheek split.

“All you had to do was swallow your pride and listen.”

“Was I ever one for listening to you, Mark?”

Mark smiled as he brought his foot up and swung it into William’s side, no doubt, breaking one of his ribs. He shed his coat as William began to crawl away, not making it far when Mark reached down and pulled up William by his hair.

Two other men, not including Kingsley approached from the dark and surrounded William.

“My dear, Thomas. All you had to do was show obedience and loyalty yet you can barely keep your shit together.”

William blocked out the raining punches and kicks to the surface of his skin as he imagine a bullet hole in Jonathan’s skull as he dragged Vivian back kicking and screaming. He smiled on the inside, imagining Vivian’s hands tied behind her back as he pounded into her from behind. The image was enough to settle William as one last punch to the side of his face knocked him out cold.

“Enough,” shouted Mark as he shook out his wrist.

He was stuck in wonder as William stopped fighting and let them all beat him to a pulp.

“Has he,” asked Mark as he motioned Nicholas forward, “Take him downstairs and chain him to the wall. I could give a damn if you throw away the key.”

Nicholas nodded and scrapped up William from the floor. He always towered over William so much but slinked away every time William appeared. Nicholas carried the man on his shoulders, nearly slipping on the stairs as he picked the farthest room to house William.

There was already a mattress waiting, normally used to house traitors and people to be interrogated. He tossed William to the floor and instantly remembered every harsh remark to him or Vivian. Especially to Vivian. He could still hear every whimper, every shudder, gasp, look for help of his only real friend in the house as he swung his foot back and kicked William in his side. One kick after the next struck in a different spot as Nicholas slowly lost his breath.

William’s body had shifted a great amount as Nicholas pulled a pair of cuffs from his pocket and attached him to the wall. Soon he’d wake up and he wanted to be as far away when that happened.

He backed to the door and flipped off the light for the night.

“Do me a favor, you piece of shit,” he hissed into the room, “Don’t wake up.”

With that, he closed the door and tossed the key to the floor as he made his way back up to the safer parts of the house.


	6. So cold

Vivian held the butter knife in her hand as she waited in her room on the floor. Another two weeks, had passed as she took the necessary precautions to protect herself. It had taken her so long to get her strength back. At first, it was chicken broth that she could barely keep down from her nerves, then it was fruit and potatoes and now to real solid food. The transition was hard on her body with her not being able to keep anything down that Phillipe made her.

She tried to remember as much French from him but it was no use as evidence from her headaches. She was lucky to be on her feet again as she explored the recesses of the house. She had trained her ears to become sharper and stay shy of Jonathan. She napped as much as she could in the various places in the house, picking shut off rooms in the house, locking them behind her and getting as much sleep as she could before the cold drew her out to the warmer, more dangerous parts of the house.

There also wasn’t much in the ways of tech in the house. From what she could see, it was more a place for R&R rather than business or work. There wasn’t really anything she could use unless she made her way into the heart of the house. There were fewer and fewer employee with each passing day and Phillipe would leave her alone once she was fed. She was close to going outside to make a run for the village until she saw a bird crash into a nearly electric fence that surrounded the property.

Jonathan wasn’t playing around with security issues and she wasn’t ready to step forward to Raul, if he was even still here. For now, she stayed in her room as Jonathan stayed asleep in his room. She had procured the butter knife from the kitchen when she had almost been found out by Jonathan as he was passing by.

_“Who is Nancy Walker?”_

It would only be a matter of time before he found out. She pushed the image of the once happy young woman to the back of her mind with the sour, traumatic memories of her with them. The door swung open as Vivian jumped. Phillipe was taken by surprise as he found the young woman on the floor, ready to draw blood with a simple piece of cutlery.

He began to scold her and waving his finger in her face as he snatched the knife and ushered her to her feet. She was lead with caution to the terrace where a plate was sitting for her. Her eyes closed as she smelled fresh dough fill her nose. An arms wrapped around her waist, distracting her as someone arched their head to her neck.

“ _Gotcha_ ,” Jonathan hissed into her ear.

Vivian acted fast, throwing her elbow back into his cheek as he cried out. She tried to make a run for anywhere that wasn’t where Jonathan was.

“Bitch!”

He shot his hand forward, catching her by the waistband of her pants as she fell to the ground. He had a grip on her hair as she turned and tried to fight him off.

“Look at you,” he mocked, “So strong again and all the more venomous.”

“Go to hell!”

She tried to roll off of Pine but was jerked up enough to lose her balance as they both crashed over the edge of the pool. Vivian wasn’t the best of swimmers but was able to hold her breath long enough to reach the surface. She coughed up the pool water that made it into her mouth, trying not to get sick on herself. Jonathan scrambled for her and pulled her up by her dipping hair.

“You really don’t learn, do you, Vivian?”

His arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he carried her to the patio table. He slammed her body on the flat surface with enough force to knock the wind from her as he jerked the back of her pants down. He pulled his erection from his soaked pants and thrusted into Vivian. Her head fell back as her mouth open for a scream of shameless bliss. Jonathan covered her mouth with his hand to keep them quiet as he thrusted into her.

“I’ve missed you, sweet little Vivian. All of you and your delicious curves have returned so that I may dig my nails deeper into you.”

Vivian clawed at the table, clenching her eyes shut as she tried to fight the tightening coil in her stomach. She really did miss him or at least her body and her pleading moans.

Jonathan pulled her hips from the table as his hand snaked between her legs to smack her clit. Vivian lifted herself up to meet Jonathan’s thrusts, pleased that he was still hungry for her. Jonathan arched his head to Vivian, tasting the pool water on her skin, dying for more as his other hand formed to her breast through the tank top she was given to wear.

“Why are you fighting so much, Vivian? It is all useless…”

He bent her over and pressed her to the table as he slowed all of his actions at once. Vivian whined as Jonathan purposely kept her pinned to the table so that she wouldn’t move. His tongue traced the shell of her ear as he had her where he wanted her.

“Who is Nancy Walker, Vivian?”

She bit her lips as she pressed her lips closed.

“No…”

“You don’t get to say no. I never had you pegged for a vicious killer.”

Jonathan pulled himself out of Vivian and pushed her on her back to the table as the trays of food crashed to the floor. Jonathan snarled as he looked to Vivian, pumping his cock lazily.

“William isn’t coming for you, whore and my patients is growing think with you. He said you were on death row. Did you kill Nancy?”

Vivian lifted both of her feet and drove them into Jonathan’s rib cage. She didn’t stick around to see if he hit the ground of if he regained his composure as she fled for the house. She pulled all of her clothes in places and immediately mapped the house in her head. All of her hiding places were locked and she had left the stolen hair barrette in her room. If she headed in that direction, Jonathan would follow her for sure.

Vivian was careful, deciding to cut through one of the offices to the back hallway and then down to the basement. All of the entrances to the basement were closed off and she could easily defend herself. A plan ran through her head at once.

Find a weapon, draw Jonathan to the basement, wound him, find Raul, take his information and cell and then she would run for her life. William had taught her to con anyone to the best of his ability. As long as she made it out of the front gate, she would never have to look back. William would be under Mark and Kingsley’s watch but she would miss Jonathan dearly. She burst open through one of the offices, scaring the life from Phillipe. She took a second for herself as her fingers wrapped around a letter opener on the desk.

With weapon in hand, she hurried through the foyer past Jonathan as he headed down a hallway towards the back of the property. Jonathan stopped in his tracks and listened to the quick, bare footsteps headed to the kitchen. There was only outside and Ellison was already the last of the security on detail to make sure Vivian didn’t leave. There was no place for her to go, unless…

He licked his lips as he bolted for the back of the kitchen.

Vivian stopped herself and carefully picked which of the halls to take. She only looked to the halls once when avoiding Jonathan, there wasn’t enough curiosity in her to venture into any of the rooms. If worse came to worse, Vivian would be able to flee through the dumbwaiter but even if it was broken, she would climb it if she had to.

Out of all the switches to the basement, she kept a single, dim set on and faced the open hall ahead of her. Every second, there was a new sound to try and break her concentration but she didn’t have it. She kept the letter opener hidden behind her as she skillfully placed one foot behind the other and waited, ignoring the soft hum of the dumbwaiter behind her.

Johnathan looked through the small window of the cramped dumbwaiter to Vivian just down the hall from him. It was all too perfect. She kept her head craned, listening for him every few seconds with his letter opener in her hand. He saw the gleam of the thin metal, concluding that from this point forward all of their childish games were over and things would be done his way with no highway option.

“Come on. Just a little bit further…”

He only had a small window to lift the door, if it lifted at all and take Vivian by surprise. It would be all too easy and the storage room next to her was empty as well. That way Phillipe wouldn’t find them when he made Vivian scream.

The cool air of the basement and the cold water still set in her clothes made her shiver as she tried to hold herself together. The hum in the ceiling had stopped with a small whine overhead to make her stop in her tracks. Jonathan carefully slipped from the dumbwaiter and held his breath as he was a few steps away from her, reaching for the dripping hair at the base of her neck. Vivian lowered her arm as a tear ran down her face. There was a sharp breath that would have made her turn as her head was jerked back suddenly.

There was no time for her to think as she swung her wrist up to stab Jonathan in his side. From the need to protect herself, he was no longer worth it. Jonathan was quick to catch her wrist and use her weight against her as he hurled her into the wall. There was no time for Vivian to fall to the ground as Jonathan picked her up by the waist, screaming and kicking.

His foot kicked the door open and he flipped on the light. The walls of the room stretched in every direction as he shoved Vivian to the musty floor. He didn’t even realize the letter opener was in his hand until Vivian backed as far away from him. Vivian wasn’t sure of what she should do with Jonathan blocking her only way out with her weapon in his hand. She was trapped and it was Italy all over again. She was pinned to the table but William wouldn’t be there to save her at the last second as Jonathan slowly stepped forward to her.

Phillipe’s heart nearly raced in his chest when Vivian was gone. It only meant that Jonathan would be in a fit of rage behind her. He stopped just short of the terrace door, seeing all of his hard work spread out on the hard ground. He clenched his fists and followed the first water trial to the study where the young woman was just minutes before.

Every time Vivian turned, she felt as if Jonathan was going to pull her hair out by the roots. She didn’t care if he was taller than her, she kept kicking her feet up to try and hurt some part of him.

“Enough,” he roared as he turned her head up to him, “I want answers now, Vivian! I’m done playing games with you!”

“I have nothing left for you to take!”

“You wanna bet,” he whispered as he slipped the letter opener to the edge of his fist.

There was a moment of relief as Vivian pushed herself free and braced the wall behind her. She looked up to Jonathan as he opened his hand and let Vivian cut hair fall to the floor.

“Now,” he said starting forward again, “Where were we?”

He was able to grab her hair again but wasn’t able to slice through any of her hair without a solid grip. Vivian screamed for help as tears ran down her face. She filled her lungs with breath and prayed that someone would hear her. There was no way for her to win but she had to be quick. She let go of Jonathan’s wrist as he cut off a better part of her hair just below her shoulder. She used as all of her strength as she drove her elbow as low as she could into Jonathan. She didn’t injure his cock like she had wanted to but was able to hit him just below the belly button.

He was completely out of breath as he stumbled back to the door. His whole face was red and full of fury as he set his sights on Vivian with the cut pieces of her hair leading a path directly to her. He took no notice whatsoever to Phillipe as he pulled his arm back and backhanded Jonathan.

Jonathan rubbed his jaw, stunned that Phillipe had raised a hand to him. He nearly stormed after the little man as he shouted in French to a sobbing Vivian as she looked to the cut hair on the floor.

Phillipe picked up the letter opener from the floor and tried to usher Vivian forward.

“Phillipe! You stand down, she deserves nothing! That is an order!”

The man looked over his shoulder to Jonathan’s reddened face then to Vivian as he pulled a phone from his pocket. He touched the screen a few times and yelled into the phone before pressing something.

_“To hell with you, young vermin! How dare you call yourself a man…”_

Vivian and Jonathan looked as Phillipe yelled into the phone again.

_“You try any shit like that again and I will kill you myself. You are getting too extreme, going after the wrong person and you know it! Haven’t you put her through enough?”_

“You know nothing and I will have you out on your ass before you can blink.”

_“I promised Mark I would watch over you. By any chance, as a child, was your cradle rocked too close to the wall? Now get out.”_

Jonathan clenched his fists, knowing Phillipe was right. He started down the hall to the furthest part of the basement where his second guest was kept. If he was going to break Vivian, this was the last resort, perhaps even _he_ knew whom Nancy Walker was. He used all of his anger and kicked the door from its hinges. Ellison appeared behind him as he had the past few days. It was enough to raise a red flag but it was what he was paid for.

“You called, boss?”

Jonathan pointed to the man chained to the wall with the bag over his head. His internal bleeding must have not been so bad from the last beating.

“Take him and bring him to the main foyer.”

“Yes, sir.”

Phillipe was able to get Vivian in a chair he pulled into the room but the crying was getting on his nerves.

_“Stop crying. You’ll get wrinkles. You have a lot of dead hair and split ends. I can fix this.”_

She only nodded and tried to sit up straight.

“Don’t think that when this is over that I’ll kill every one of you sons of bitches.”

_“Do what you must, I have a murmur.”_

She tried not to cringe as much each time Phillipe grabbed her hair. She wasn’t sure what he was doing with the letter opener as he hummed to himself. Within no time, he stepped back and smiled.

_“Done!”_

He took Vivian’s hand and led her to one of the back entrances to the basement near the back of the house.

_“Go! Room, clean.”_

She was surprised at the strength of his shove as she moved forward to her room. She was more than tempted to reach up and feel the phantom wave of hair was wasn’t there anymore. Vivian pushed the door behind her, expecting Jonathan to come crashing at any minute but he never did. She examined her hair in the bathroom mirror, glad that it was salvageable.

William never let her cut her hair because he enjoyed using them as reins whenever he fucked her from behind. Vivian took the time she needed and stood under the scolding water as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her fingers ran over her skin, missing Jonathan as a sick feeling filled her stomach. Her curves were returning with a vengeance and…

Vivian turned at the last second as she braced herself over the toilet and let herself get sick, couching up her shame as her arms shook. She propped herself to the shower wall as she slid down the side. Her head began to spin as her stomach began to turn again. There was still a taste of chlorine in her mouth. She closed her eyes and stroked her upset stomach, wishing she was anywhere else but there.

-

William stared at the ceiling and waited as he did for so long. He had given the word out and it would only be a few hours before things came together. The door to the room where he was kept opened as a single guard looked to William and nodded his head.

“They requested you.”

“Very well.”

The guard laid out the dress ensemble he had requested. The soreness in his body was gone but he still took the time he needed as he got to his feet and stretched. He ached after nearly being beaten to death.

 _Looks like Mark can keep his promises after all,_ he thought to himself.

He finished dressing, seeing the other item he had requested as he slid it into the back of his dress pants.

He was led up to the main part of the house for dinner with the rest of the _family_. He fought the urge to ruin his own surprise as he saw Mark and Kingsley already at the dining table, already so far into their meal.

“William. You look well,” said Mark as he ushered him to the chair nearest to him. He took his place looking across to Nicholas as he kept his eyes glued to his glass of wine.

“How have things been?”

“Vivian still isn’t home,” mumbled Nicholas before he downed half of his glass.

“Not to worry,” said Kingsley, “As soon as William sets things right, she’ll be home where she truly belongs.”

William bit the side of his tongue, tasting blood when he forced a smile to his face.

“And how would should I go about that?”

“Because of his work with the government…”

“The MI6 hush money.”

“…and the loss of his stock, not only do you owe him over 750,000 dollars and interest but you also need to stay out of his way and remember your place in the world. You are not God, William. Perhaps you can spend some time in Zurich to clear your head.”

He reached to the back of his seat with ease as everyone had their heads down to their meals. William gave a nod to the

“I’m not giving him a damn thing but a bullet from my gun.”

“William, you don’t exactly have the best aim and it would be a shame if you fired again without proper intent.”

“You are absolutely right,” sighed William.

The guard under William’s control raised his hand and shot Mark in his neck, splattering blood on the white tablecloth. Nicholas was sent into momentary shock as the bullet hit the wall behind where Mark was sitting. The guard pointed the nose of his gun to the side of Nicholas’ head, daring him to move. Kingsley moved to reach for Mark but was stopped when William pulled his silencer and shot two shots into Kingsley’s sternum.

There was no scream from either of the shot men as Nicholas felt a warm trickle running down the inside of his pants. William got to his feet and stepped over Mark as his breathing became forced and shallower. He stood lank as he looked mockingly to his once, fighting to stay alive.

“You are wrong to say that I don’t have the _best aim_. I could take the wings off a fly if I wanted.”

He smiled as he pointed the gun to Nicholas and shot a button from the shoulder of his sweater before the young man could blink.

“Foolish, little Thomas. P-Phillipe said… you could barely hit Jonathan’s hand,” gasped Kingsley as he tried to hold in what blood he could.

“The bullet was not meant for him but I know do realize the error of my ways. I will bring Vivian home but I’m afraid neither of you will be here when she does. I’ll be sure to tell her you said goodbye.”

William smiled gleefully as he pulled the trigger and sent a bullet in Kingsley’s head with his dead body slumping in the chair. There was no point in looking down to Mark. He had long since draw his last breath as his blood pooled underneath him.

“Damn,” he cursed as he ran his hand through his dark curls, “I was hoping to take off a finger with you. Oh, well.”

He turned to Nicholas and laughed as he took in the sight of him. The young man’s sweater was ruined as and the smell of his pissed filled his nose.

“Disgusting, man. Really…”

“You were going to kill Vivian?”

“Come now, Nicholas. The woman has photographic memory and can bury us if she wanted to. I am understanding now that I was wrong to try and kill her but it was all in the moment. Jonathan had his hands on her and I am not one for allocation of what is mine.”

“What happens now?”

“Now I cleanse. It is a new future for us Nicholas. I need someone of your skills and once I have Vivian back, she will have her purposes.”

“You can always find a hooker downtown, she’s better than that.”

Nicholas braced himself for William but was shocked as he was patted on the cheek.

“Don’t you worry about that bit. She and I have unfinished business…”

“You can’t do that!”

William could tell that he was slipping. He sighed and pistol-whipped the side of Nicholas’ face, cutting his cheek as he cried out.

“Then you would be void in my eyes and there’s plenty of space in the backyard for all of your bodies.”

Nicholas sat up straight, knowing William would never get away with this.

“No,” he said holding his face as calm as he could, “That won’t be necessary.”

“Good,” gleamed William as he kissed Nicholas’ bloodied cheek and strode away from the table.

William left Nicholas alone with the two dead men that acted as the heads of the house, patriarchs of an empire that was now due to crumble due to at the hands of a boy-king. He got to his feet at once and quickly made his way through the house. If he could save a few lives, he would do so before William found out.

William was fear but Vivian was respected. If he was forming an army from scratch, then he would do the same and he would do it for the only family he had left.


	7. You don't own me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ahead...

 

Vivian kept herself hydrated as she sat in the claw foot bathtub on the other side of the bathroom. The high walls were a comfort to her as she rested on the bottom of the tub. Vivian could hear movement in the room next her, waiting for Jonathan to storm after her. All she could do was stay still as the door slowly opened with Jonathan’s reflection in the mirror standing in the doorway.

She looked to his profile as his strong jaw tightened. He was in deep contemplation as he looked to the tub.

“Let’s go.”

There was no feeling in his voice as his command made her inch out of the tub. Vivian kept her eyes to the ground as her feet touched the cold tiled floor. Jonathan turned without a word as Vivian followed him into the room. She kept her towel wrapped around her as Jonathan stopped in front of her and ran his fingers through her hair. It was too simple of a sensation to process it as comfort, so she only stood still waiting just like in a Tom and Jerry cartoon when she would have to fight him away.

He dropped his hand and walked to the nearest wall, leaning against it. He pointed to something dark spread out on the bed.

“Put it on.”

His tone was as aloof as it was commanding as Vivian walked to the bed and picked up a simple dress with navy laced sleeves. She turned to the bathroom as he gave her the sternest look.

“I said _put it on_.”

There was nothing else to say between them as she turned and let her towel drop where it feel. She kept her lips sealed as she stepped into the dress and pulled the fabric up to have it fit perfectly to her body. It fabric was soft and nothing designer from what she could tell.

“I know it isn’t what you are used to but I want you looking presentable from our guest.”

“What guest?”

The air was taken from her lungs as she thought William was on the grounds. Jonathan saw the smallest bit of fear run through Vivian as she tried to stand up straight. _She must think that poor bastard is here for her_ , he thought to himself. He want so badly to toy with her. He pushed himself from the wall as he eyed her from head to toe.

Her hair curled beautifully at her shoulders and she looked healthier in a sense from when he first meet her on New Year’s. He could see where the dress hugged her curves tightly, especially at her hips and her cleavage. Jonathan stopped in front of her, gazing at Vivian as she refused to look up to him. He just had to know…

“Vivian, what would you like to do to me right now?”

“Slit your throat.”

There wasn’t a second wasted in her answer as Jonathan smiled. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, shoving her face first into the wall. He made sure Vivian felt him as he grinded himself into the small of her back. He wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed enough for her to clench his arm.

“Where did William find you?”

“A Vietnamese whore house,” she choked.

She reached behind her to Jonathan as she gripped his cock enough for his to loosen his grip. She turned enough to face him as he pressed his forehead to hers. Vivian felt the heat from his breath as his chest heaved. This was the moment, the drawn line where someone would have to cross and draw blood.

“What would you like to do to me right now, Jonathan?”

There was no fear in her but he only smiled and grabbed her by the hair as he forced her to her knees. He released his cock from his jeans, giving Vivian no instruction as he pushed the tip between her lips. Vivian moaned in surprise from the taste of him, his cock nearly dripping on her tongue as she grabbed onto his jeans. He held her jaw open as the heat of her mouth sent his eyes to the back of his head.

“Oh, god,” he shuddered as Vivian gave in and bobbed her head.

She couldn’t ignore how wet she had gotten between her legs as she reached and stroked at her clit. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked him the way she wanted to. Jonathan could and couldn’t be mad at himself for thinking an act like this could shake Vivian. He pried his eyes open and looked down to Vivian as she was busy stroking his cock with her tongue and stimulating herself at the same time. The sight only lustfully infuriated him. He stepped closer into Vivian, pinning her back to the wall as shifted his hips into her face.

Vivian was paralyzed as Jonathan fucked her face aggressively. She couldn’t stop herself as she rubbed her clit harder, sending a moan vibrating around his throbbing cock. She met Jonathan’s eyes for a moment as his lips sneered over his perfect teeth.

“Well, now,” he panted as he snapped his hips faster, “Aren’t you a pretty little whore? You want to cum, don’t you?”

He could feel the build approach faster as he saw the vision of Vivian underneath him. The dress he picked out for her had ridden up to her hips with her legs spread wider as she rocked her hips and rode her fingers. He was enjoying this deeply, they both were.

“You want a release so badly, then take mine first. So help you God if you miss a single drop,” he hissed.

He hunched over, coming as Vivian relaxed her throat and swallowed every drop. She held onto Jonathan with both hands as she tried to slow his hips with no anvil. His nails dug into the wall, peeling a few flakes of paints from the wall as he caught his breath and pulled himself from Vivian.

He crouched down to her level and shot his hand between Vivian’s open legs, rubbing furiously at her clit as she cried out and clenched the sleeves of his jacket. She tried to close her legs but Jonathan leaned forward, using his weight to hold her down. She was impossibly wet as he moved faster while her head rolled back. Jonathan reached for the dress and yanked the neckline down to expose her chest. He braced his arm underneath her as he kissed and nipped at her chest.

His heart raced as Vivian’s voice rose, filling the room with her hungry cries. Jonathan could feel himself start to harden as her hand shot up and pulled him closers to him. Vivian’s body tensed as she came. She held on tightly to Jonathan as he sunk his teeth into the side of Vivian’s neck enough to taste her blood.

“Please,” she panted between her gasps for breath.

Jonathan only moved his fingers faster, drawing a second, more powerful orgasm from Vivian as her voice rang in his ear. He didn’t care. He wanted to keep her like his, to hear her voice as she pleaded for him. Vivian was almost on cloud nine as she fought her body’s reactions to Jonathan. She was enraged to the fact that she was fatally aroused by him. She anchored herself to the wall and snapped her legs shut as she fell to the floor underneath Jonathan.

Vivian slid away as he stayed where he was. He looked down to her, ready to feast upon her again if he didn’t get her to the foyer. Her naked chest heaved as she slowly regained herself and fixed her clothes. Beautiful and wicked smart but still, if she was under William’s control, she must have been hiding a powerful secret. William was always one for secrets.

“What are you hiding,” he mused as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

“You honestly think it’ll be that easy?”

He only chuckled as he grabbed the back of her neck and hauled her to her feet.

“I’m done playing games with you, Vivian.”

“Go to hell!”

He pulled her down the hallways of the house, clenching his teeth as they got closer to their destination. He wasn’t sure where Phillipe was and Ellison was on guard as commanded. There was no one else under his employment. Vivian screamed as she tried to fight Jonathan’s grip. He did let go but only to snake his arm around her waist and pulled her from her feet with ease. He lifted his foot and kicked open the doors to the empty foyer.

He stopped and tossed Vivian to the floor as she tried to find her footing. She stopped and looked to the dirty, bruised man kneeling in front of her as she stopped and shook in fear. The man lofted his head as Jonathan locked the doors and stepped behind Vivian.

“I’ll show you what happened to the last person that fucked with me. Vivian, meet Richard Onslow Roper…”

The man lifted his head and smiled up to Vivian.

“Well, well,” crooked Roper as he smiled, “I never thought I’d see you again, Ms. Walker.”

Jonathan’s smile dropped as he looked to Roper.

“What the hell did you just say?”

Roper only ignored Jonathan as he licked his lips and eyed her up and down.

“Little Nancy Walker. Look at you all grown up, you are definitely going to end up as one of Jonathan’s femme fatales. You’d look ravishing in a ditch after what your kin put me through.”

“What the hell are you playing at?”

“Nancy, didn’t tell you?”

“She didn’t tell me her name was Nancy.”

Vivian was petrified, unable to move. One secret was out. She never met Roper personally but saw his picture countless times.

“Last time I heard, you were dead, my dear. Death row seemed to suit you.”

“Tell me what you know Roper and I’ll grant you something close to a quick death.”

Jonathan held Vivian or Nancy tightly so she wouldn’t get away.

“Nancy was a bastard of the Nation’s capital until Rebecca and Colin Walker took her into foster care when she was 10. Nancy is the reason that I’m really here. She was the only one smart enough to follow my patterns of business. Then, good old mommy and daddy tagged along and tried to get the CIA after me.”

“How were they connected with the CIA?”

“They worked high up in the clouds of the CIA, dumbass. They stopped one operations before I sent them to hell.”

“Son of a bitch,” whispered Vivian as tears streamed down her eyes.

“I meant to ask Roper, how is your son now that he’s a bastard of England?”

“Probably better than Jed. Ever think a second about her. She didn’t leave you. She’s at the bottom of the Red Sea, dead just like Sophie. I’m starting to see a pattern with you, Pine. I’m surprised she’s still alive because I’m sure you’ve had more than a few pieces of her.”

“Oh, I have…”

“Just think, Nancy, if William hadn’t pulled you away out of the way of lethal injection, I would have killed you too but now that I see how pretty you turned out, I may just keep you for myself. Who knows how many secrets are in that head of yours.”

In the blur of tears, she looked down to her hands, seeing her parent’s blood staining her skin.

“Believe me,” spat Jonathan as he traced Vivian’s collarbone with his teeth, “This nut is a bit hard to crack.”

“Take all the time you need, Pine. She has photographic memory.”

_“Is that so?”_

She could hear William’s words of interest fall from Jonathan’s lips as she saw the devilish look appear in his eyes.

“What was she on Death Row for?”

“She kil…”

Vivian kicked her foot up and struck the side of Roper’s face, knocking him to the ground. Before Jonathan could blink, Vivian spun out of his reach and sucker punched him square in the face. He reached for her but wasn’t fast enough as she drove her elbow into the side of his stomach and launched him over her shoulder into Roper. The man broke Jonathan’s fall as they both tumbled. Jonathan growled and got to his feet. A leg swept him back to the floor as Roper gained the upper hand. Roper got to his feet and smiled as he pointed a gun to Jonathan’s head.

In a panic, Jonathan felt no weapon in the back of his pants, it must have dropped when he fell. Roper’s charm showed as his finger slowly inched to the trigger.

“Not to worry, good boy. I’ll take good care of Nancy…”

Vivian jumped on Roper’s back and drove something into his side. He hollered in pain as he fell to his knees. She backed into the door as Jonathan saw a rusty metal hair pin sticking out of his body. Ellison stormed the room and raced after Roper. Jonathan only kept his eyes on Vivian, Nancy as he finally put her together.

“You and I are going to have a talk, _Nancy Walker_ …”

Vivian ran from the room. She put one foot in front of the other and didn’t listen if Jonathan was behind her. She ran to her room and barricaded herself in the bathroom. A sob escaped her as she looked up into the mirror and saw scared, little Nancy Walker. At first, she knew who the lesser of two evils were but now, there was no way out.

Vivian raised her fist and smashed the mirror in front of her. She sobbed into the sink as her tears fell to the broken shards of glass. A numbness filled her body as she looked over her shoulder to the claw foot bathtub, the only place she felt safe in years…

Jonathan ran at the sound of broken glass with Phillipe close behind him. The little man was too slow for Jonathan as he cursed at him in French. He peeled the last corner into Vivian’s room. She was nowhere to be seen but turned at the sound of running water in the bathroom.

“Oh, Nancy?”

He had all the control now, she was no powerless and he would get what was deserved. He stopped on the outside of the door, stepping on a wet bit of carpet.

“Open the door, Nancy! There’s nowhere left to run…”

He brought up his foot, playing out the next few hours in his head. A light interrogation with several breaks to torment her into answers. He would have the time of his life before William showed his face. The door was forced off of its hinges as it fell to the floor, splashing the pink water underneath of it.

He frowned his brow and followed the pink water as it grew deeper, richer in color over the side of the tub. Red, wispy water flowed from the tub with Vivian nowhere to be seen. His eye ventured up further to the wall with blood written in a few short words.

_You don’t own me_

His blood ran cold as he ran for the tub and pulled the small dark shape from the bottom of the tub. Vivian’s skin almost as blue as the dress she was wearing and her pulse was weak. Jonathan screamed for help as he pulled her from the bathroom and to the bed. Phillipe ran for towels and a first-aid kit as Jonathan used the bed sheets to keep Vivian’s open wrists closed. Tears formed in his eyes as her breath began to slow.

Phillipe dumped whatever he grabbed onto her bed as Jonathan filled her lungs with oxygen. He started compressions and prayed to the God he didn’t believe in that she would live. He looked over his shoulder to the bathroom door, seeing William in his place. He had become the one thing in the world he promised never to be…


	8. Take it back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More that one trigger warning, so just be cautious...

_*2006*_

_“Mom!”_

_Nancy ran as fast as her converses would carry her. Her backpack hit her back as her uniform was drenched in sweat and pizza grease. She was finally eighteen, clenching her acceptance letter for college in her hand. She woke up to her mother’s blueberry pancakes, surprised that they were finally back after tearing down a lone compound connected with Richard Roper. They had come back early in time for their only daughter’s birthday._

_Nancy was in high spirits all day, waiting to open a letter from MIT until later in the evening. She clocked out from her after-school shift and tore open the envelope, cutting herself with the edge as she read the promising future ahead of her. She didn’t wait for the bus as she ran all the way home._

_She burst through the front door as the sunset slowly disappeared from the front dining room. Nancy was out of breath, giddy as she lifted her letter in the air as she could hear the garbage disposal in the kitchen. All of her hard work and memory had paid off, along with the several letters of recommendation from her parents coworkers._

_“Guess who’s going to Massachusetts?!”_

_She rounded the corner to the kitchen and slipped in the darkness as she hit the floor with a wet thud. She heard the letter float down beside her. Nancy’s could feel something thick and wet coating her back as she tried to turn to her side. With both arms out, she crawled in whatever was covered around her. She stumbled to her feet and flicked on the switch as everything changed._

_At first, all she saw was red._

_It was on her arms and her clothes. Her book bag had rolled to the floor as a pool collected near the bottom. She sifted her eyes though the red to see her father hunched over the sink with his arm shoved in the garbage disposal. She would never forget the sound of the gears grinding into his bones. His head laid on the side of the sink with blood dripping from his neck. Her mother was on the other side of the kitchen with several stab wounds to her chest and side._

_Tears fell from Nancy’s eyes and her arms shook as the fresh blood dripped from her fingers. She turned for the cell phone in her backpack when a sound came from the hallway. Out of instinct, she grabbed the nearest thing to her, thinking whomever slaughtered her parents was still in the house._

_The kitchen door swung open as three cops raised their guns to her, commanding something as her ears filled with cotton._

_“Drop the knife!”_

_She snapped out of her haze as she looked to her right hand to the blood coated steak knife clenched in her hand. She screamed, tossing the knife to the ground as she backed away from the cops. Nancy didn’t remember what she was screaming back at the cops but she remembered how much it hurt when a Taser was fired into her ribcage._

The memory shook Vivian awake as she felt her whole body drained of any and all energy. She checked her hands, she always did to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She saw the bandages on her wrists and could hear screaming as she looked up to Jonathan and Phillipe holding her down to the bed.

Vivian was hysterical as she flailed and kicked her legs. It was hell for Jonathan as he looked to her.

She met Jonathan’s eyes as her cries intensified. She lunged at him, digging her nails into his skin as his blood appeared under her fingernails. He grabbed the needle on the bedside table and plunged it into her arm. Vivian fell weak against him as he lifted her and placed her back in his bed. Her eyes drifted shut as the dimmed lights and the light blue walls reminded her of solitary confinement.

_Nancy did everything in her power to move upright. This was the second time she was in SHU and the first when she was placed in a strait jacket. No one would listen to her as she screamed for talk to someone, a proper lawyer, anyone. No one listened to her, period. There were cuffs, countless courtrooms she was kicked out of and pulled from as she was thrown in contempt. None of it made sense to her._

_The blood was there. Every ounce was stored in her head ever since she flipped on the light…_

_An open cell block wasn’t the best place for her either. Everyone enjoyed fresh meat. Her memory helped her survive for the most part as she caught on to patterns and the more than occasional fights._

_When the time came, she was sedated against her will and led in for her sentencing. Two counts of murder in the first-degree murder of two decorated federal agents as an adult gave her sentenced to death by lethal injection. All she could do was by pulled along as the flash of camera lights flooded her vision. She was powerless and without a friend in the world._

_On occasion, she had a guard tell what day it was. For four years, she sat by herself and let the world pass her by. The silence of the four cell walls were comforting as she slept her time away._

_“Walker! Rise and shine! You have a visitor!”_

_She was led to a room where a polished man was sitting. He had no brief case, no pad, and no pen. Nothing but a charming smile as her cuffs were undone and the door closed behind her. She looked like the opposite of him. He was polished and crisp while she was wrinkled and worn from her time in prison._

_The man pulled a cigarette from his pocket and ushered her forward to sit across from him._

_“I bet you watch Project Runway.”_

_The British accent was sharp and precise. She didn’t trust him in the slightest._

_“No. You’re not my lawyer.”_

_“No, Ms. Walker, but I am here to help. Please have a seat.”_

_“I’m not staying long.”_

_“Where do you have to be besides the gallows?”_

_“Anywhere but here.”_

_“Clever. A woman that knows what she wants.”_

_He lit his cigarette and offered one to her as she shook her head._

_“I don’t smoke.”_

_“Good, I heard it isn’t the best thing for the complexion. Especially yours, my dear. You look a bit withered.”_

_“Yeah, prison does that to you.”_

_“Aren’t you going to ask me who I am?”_

_“No.”_

_“Well, I’m on a tight schedule so I’ll just ruin it for you. When was the last time you’ve eaten?”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because don’t they give a last meal to those about to take the needle?”_

_“Please, Prince Charles, I’m not seeing that needle for a long, long time.”_

_“Shame,” he said as he got to his feet and buttoned his jacket, “You have about fifteen minutes.”_

_Nancy shook her head confused, not hearing the shuffle of feet behind her as she was knocked out. A wave of darkness consumed her as she slowly regained her senses. Her arms were immobile as she tried to cover herself from the cold room._

_“May God have mercy on your soul…”_

_The words passed through her ears as she looked around to the men on the edges of the room. They turned and pressed the buttons that lowered the tubes of clear liquid. She followed the liquid from the wall as it traveled up the tubes strapped to her arms._

_“No…”_

_Nancy cried, not wanting to die just yet as her body began to numb. She used what time she had left to relive each and every precious memory in her life. She had belonged to a family that loved her, she had a bright future but what broke her heart was she would never be married or start a family. She kept the living faces of her mother and father close to her as the lights overhead blinded her._

_Her head throbbed as she turned to the smell of eggs and sausage. It must have all been a bad dream and the past few years were only a nightmare._

_“Mom?”_

_“Good morning, Nancy!”_

_Her eyes snapped open as the man from prison entered a lavish bedroom with a tray full of food. She scrambled from the bed and ran for the porch doors nearest to her. She unlocked the doors and let the howling window blow them open as she made it a single footstep outside into the blizzard. She was freezing in seconds as she was pulled back inside. The man slammed the doors firmly and pressed her to the wall._

_“Don’t ever do that again! This storm is to last for the week so I suggest you get used to it.”_

_“Where the hell am I? Wh-Who the fuck are you?”_

_Nancy shook as she looked down, seeing that she was only wearing a loose men’s shirt and a pair of flimsy panties._

_“I am William and you, Nancy Walker, are a dead woman. Welcome to Qaanaaq.”_

_“Greenland?”_

_“Yes, in the middle of a snowstorm and no one for miles…”_

_His inched closer to her with his mouth hovering over hers as he brushed her hair over her ear. He shoved a thick folder into her hands as she read it from cover to cover in minutes._

_“I didn’t kill my parents,” she huffed as she finished._

_“It doesn’t matter. You are legally dead now.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I belong to a powerful group and I just so happened to stumble upon your story. Top of your class, accepted to the top Ivy Leagues and MIT. Your parents’ file referenced ‘Eidetic memory’ in your adoption file. I’ve never met anyone with a photographic memory. I believe that and other of your skills can be put to wonderful use.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“I am recruiting you. Giving you a chance to start over again.”_

_“I don’t want to.”_

_“Then by all means, don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”_

_Nancy looked over her shoulder to the snow piling up outside the windows. She honestly had no choice but to stay put._

_“That’s what I thought, now eat your food before it gets cold. You’ll need all the rest you can get.”_

_William left her alone to her thoughts as she ate and rested. She slept the day away and walked the halls of where she was kept. It was a small furnished cabin with only one bedroom, a kitchen and a living room where William was lounging. Music filled the room as his back was turned from the door. She saw his phone on the desk nearest to her as she swiped it and studied it._

_It was only a burner but there was still a passcode needed to make a call. She easily cracked open the phone and smiled to the bright screen but not before it went black. She jumped at William’s chuckle behind her as he took the phone from her hand._

_“Under thirty seconds. I’m impressed, you naughty little sausage.”_

_He turned and hurled the phone to the nearest wall as it exploded to pieces. Nancy ran for the bedroom and dove for the covers as she heard his footsteps disappear back into the living room._

_The rest of the night was quiet as she waited for William to return, seeing as the cabin only had one bed and one couch. Perhaps he would give her some privacy after all that happened to her. Regrettably, she was motionless as watched William’s shadow from the fireplace enter the room. She slowed her breathing as much as she possibly could and felt the mattress shift. He joined her in the bed, mostly naked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Nancy was completely still for hours as his breath remained constant._

_“Afraid I’ll bite?”_

_Nancy stayed quiet as she pretended to be asleep._

_“I will if you want…”_

_She felt his breath hot at her neck as he pulled her close. She did her best to wiggle away until he pinned her down to the bed and molded to her body. Nancy tried to get free but never did as William kissed at the crook of her neck. She stopped and moaned as he smiled to her reactions. He snaked his hand up the front of her shirt and groped softly at her breast. He pinched and pawed at her skin as she slowly gave into him._

_“Stop,” she pleaded._

_“Do you really want me to stop, Vivian?”_

_He snaked his hand between her legs and massaged her clit. Nancy snapped out of her haze as she thrashed against William._

_“That’s not my damn name!”_

_“It is now, Vivian Hetridge. Nancy is dead and just imagine how beautiful your name will fall from my mouth.”_

_He turned her face first on the mattress as he ripped the bottom of her underwear and was spread apart. She fought him only enough until he pried her legs apart and worked his cock from his boxers. He plunged his fingers into her cunt as she cried out from the pain._

_“Look at you, Vivian. So tight,” he hissed in her ear._

_He pulled his fingers from her and lifted her hips from the bed and pistoned his hips forward. He was faster to cover the scream that escaped her throat as she cried and clawed at the bed. He was more than satisfied with her core as he held her up and open. He knew she wasn’t ready for him and that she was bleeding but he was too far gone to stop._

_He buried his face into her neck and sucked at her skin to ease her pain. He cocooned her with a hand toying with her breast and the other busy stroking at her clit as he fucked her faster. Vivian, now, was a sobbing, moaning mess in no time as her hands grabbed at the bedsheets underneath her. She felt like a boulder was placed on her back as she tried to at least fight for breath, seeing as she had everything else taken from her._

_She willed her legs to close but William wouldn’t allow it. Every time she moved, she felt the coil in her stomach tighten until it unwound and she arched wildly in his arms. William smiled and pistoned his hips until he came, shuddering into her skin, panting and sweating over her. He pulled himself away letting her run to the bathroom. He rolled to his back, sated for the first time in a long time as he looked to the ceiling. He touched himself and saw the blood on the bed next to him and on his hips._

_His ears picked up on the running water and sobbing that emitted from the shower. He was on his feet as he raced to the shower and wrapped his arms around her._

_“Vivian, why didn’t you say anything? I would have been gentler.”_

_William hissed at the temperature of the water as she sobbed to the empty space. His hands held her close as he left tender kisses to her collarbone._

_She was now trapped in this life. She was now in a gilded cage. She was now Vivian and Nancy was dead…_

_He was as loving as he was forceful with Vivian. Every time she would refuse to use her name, he would bend her over the nearest surface and strike her until she agreed. By the end of the week, whenever he called her, she would acknowledge him before he pulled her over his knee. His hand was hard enough, she didn’t want to know what the belt around his waist felt like._

_Days turned weeks and it quickly became three months. She became Vivian, quickly learning new skills and ways to impress William_

_Every night, he took her, whether she was awake or not. Every day, he trained her for her intended purpose. She was quickly growing exhausted and the stress was starting to get to her._

_“Your skills are unlike anything I’ve seen. Your parents would have been proud of you.”_

_Vivian threw down the soldering iron and glared at William._

_“You don’t get to talk about them ever again, asshole.”_

_He leaned over the table to her, ready to make her scream again. The larger her offense, the firmer his hand would be and the bigger the grin would stay on his face._

_“And what are you going to do about it?”_

_Fifth grade physical education from Taylor Emmis. Her father was a professional wrestler._

_“Leave.”_

_Vivian grabbed underneath the table and flipped it up, sending the surface of machinery to the floor. The fury rose in William’s face as she anticipated as he lunged forward to her. She side stepped at the last minute and wrapped her arm tightly around his neck. She kicked at his knee, sending him down to the floor as Vivian held him as still as she could with her legs wrapping around his arms to stop him from fighting._

_“Go down, bitch,” she struggled, “You shouldn’t fuck with the walking encyclopedia!”_

_She knew what he sounded like at night when he was done forcing himself on her. She was only supposed to cut off so much air but it didn’t matter to her if he was dead or not, as long as he was unconscious. William soon became limp as she let him roll out of her hold. Vivian shot to her feet but stopped as she looked over her shoulder._

_She swung her foot up and kicked William in the stomach, just missing his cock by that much. She didn’t want to press her luck as she turned in what clothes she had on and ran. Vivian pulled on a pair of boots to go with her jeans and tank top as she ventured out into the open hills of Greenland. She was never a physical person but she only kept her eyes forward and put as much distance between her and the cabin._

_After a few hours of running, she came across a farm where an old couple lived. She spotted them walking the fields together behind their home as she used her shoulder and shoved the door open. She was quick to change out of her clothes and load a bag with things. In minutes, she emerged from the house and wandered into the woods. She walked all night and ate what bread she stole from the old couple._

_Sleep was the last thing on her mind. Greenland was pretty much its own country and she’d have to get to Europe or at least Scotland to begin to feel safe. From there, she could do whatever she wanted. She was a dead, free woman._

_Vivian walked past two towns, gathering a small amount of money from card games as she followed the roads east. She made it to a small town and looked around to the town people. It was a treat to see everything so peaceful but every vehicle that passed could have been William’s. Vivian ducked inside a corner store to take a breath as she kept her head down and walked the aisles seeing if anything could be taken. She snaked her hands into an open pad box as she pulled a few into her pocket._

_Her thoughts stopped her as she realized her last period was a week before she met William. It had been three months and nothing. She was petrified as a hand grabbed her shoulder. An old woman asked if she was alright and she brushed off her tears as she asked to use the restroom. She turned to the correct door and barricaded herself in as she tore open into a stolen pregnancy test box. She peed on the end and waited as long as she could manage as she heard a group of teenagers entering the store._

_Vivian held her breath and sighed happily to the negative pregnancy test._

_With her head held high, she strode from the store and carried on down the lit afternoon street. A wolf whistle made her turn as she was face to face with William. He covered her mouth with a bit of cloth and in seconds, Vivian’s vision blurred._

_She woke with a start as she found herself cuffed naked, face down to the bed railing. Her legs were painfully spread apart as well. There was a gag in her mouth as she tried to scream for help but she was outside. She knew better._

_“You really hurt my feelings, Vivian.”_

_She turned her head to William. He was shirtless and in a pair of pajama pants. Above the waistband was a large bruise below his bellybutton. He burned a hole in her skin with his glare as he rubbed himself through the fabric._

_“You really don’t understand the position you put yourself in. Here I am, being the best host that I can be and this is how you repay me? I give you a new life, food, shelter, work, myself and still you are so ungrateful. Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson.”_

_He rose from his seat on the other side of the room and reached to the floor for the belt in his jeans. Vivian looked back to her hands, knotted to perfection as she tried to break free of her bonds. There was a sharp sting over the back of her thighs as she cried out. William jerked her head back as she met his gaze._

_“What you are failing to understand is that I own you, Vivian and you will obey me or else I will make you sorry.”_

_He brought down the belt, harder this time on the flesh of her ass. Each blow hurt more as tears streamed down her face. He lifted her head up as he ran his tongue across her trail of tears, chuckling as Vivian tried to pull away._

_“You talk a lot for someone who is a coward, Vivian. Encyclopedias can be torn apart and burned and if that’s what it takes to get you to comply then so be it.”_

_He raised his hand, bringing it down as Vivian clenched her eyes shut._

It was well into the evening when Phillipe returned to Jonathan with something to eat.

“No thank you, Phillipe. I don’t have the appetite.”

The old man shrugged his shoulders and set down the plate as Vivian moaned and shifted her hips sharply as she slept. She cried out in pain as if she was being hit. Another cry from her throat woke her as she turned to her side and reached for the glass of water. Jonathan rushed to her side to help her as she slowly sipped the water.

She refused to meet his eyes as she held the cup with both hands and tossed the rest into his face.

“You should have let me die,” she stated bitterly as she returned to the bed.

“I saved your life.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.”

Her stomach began to turn as she closed her eyes.

“I’m sending you back to William. You shouldn't be here anymore.”

“I meant what I said.”

“What are you talking about?”

“New Year’s, in the elevator. You’re all the same.”

“I am not William.”

“Yes, you are.”

Vivian stared into his soul and turned to show her back to him as she began to cry.

“Give me one thing and I will leave.”

“You have to be the dumbest piece of shit I’ve ever seen. That guard is a mole and you were too stupid to notice.”

“Ellison?”

“Raul Martinez. William hired him as muscle from the compound and now he’s spoon feeding you bullshit while he’s suckling from William’s teat.”

He knew something was wrong about him all along. Jonathan got to his feet and looked to Vivian one last time. There was so much to say but not enough to keep him in the bedroom as he stormed into the hall with a switchblade in his pocket.

_William took her hand tenderly and pressed a kiss to her skin. They were celebrating another year of partnership with a hotel reservation. A candle lit penthouse was waiting for them as William led her inside and gently pinned her to the wall. With each passing day, she was more tantalizing than he could have imagined._

_“Happy Anniversary,” he whispered into her ear as he pulled down the zipper of her priceless evening dress._

_She knew her submissiveness was best to keep William happy and at bay for the moment. William moaned into her skin and let his gloved hands play with her skin. She had grown accustom to the firmness of her releases as he wrapped his hand tightly around her throat and pushed her down to the bed. She stayed in place as he slowly began to strip in front of her._

_“Three years, thus far, Ms. Hetridge.”_

_He peeled off his thousands of dollars in expensive clothes and licked his lips as he looked to Vivian’s waiting, naked body._

_“Three year of me filling you with my cock.”_

_“And?”_

_“You haven’t noticed anything out of the ordinary?”_

_Days passed as she tried putting the worse memories of him at bay._

_“Nearly every day, I’ve been with you and you’ve been crying out in bliss as I fuck you within an inch of your sanity.”_

_It was always when he talked that things always took a turn for the worst._

_“Put two and two together, Vivian you are a smart girl.”_

_He kneeled to the bed over her as he pulled the shell of her ear close to his mouth._

_“All of those climaxes and nothing has taken roots. That can’t be a coincidence, my lovely little slut.”_

_He pushed his fingers into her cunt, nearly drenched in her wetness as he growled into her ear. He pressed his thumb hard into her clit as she rocked her hips for more._

_“I can’t exactly make you my wife if you can’t carry a child but until then, I’d like to hear my name from your lips and even more after when I feel that you’ve had enough, Vivian.”_

_The words rang in her ear as she moaned and bit her lips. Her heart was already shattered so there was else left to take from her..._

Phillipe saw Vivian split her lip as she fell asleep again. He was getting too old for Jonathan’s games at the price of her life. He would give his resignation in the morning but after he checked in on Vivian. He only brushed the sweat drenched hair away from her face and wiped the blood from her lip.

-

“Ellison! How is he?”

Jonathan had Roper bound and cuffed inside one of the drawing rooms that wasn’t being used.

“Stable, sir. I hope he’s praying that his TB shot is doing its magic.”

“Indeed. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.”

“Sure, boss. What about?”

“I’ve been thinking about when I get my money back that I’ll hire another guard. I think I’ll make him a mole.”

Jonathan reached into his pocket as Ellison started for the bar on the other side of the room.

“Really?”

“Yes. I’ve had my eye on this one guy for a while. He’s been employed as a working mole and is willing to start as soon as I’m ready to take him on.”

“That’s good, boss. It’ll be nice to have so…”

The beer bottle in his hand dropped to the floor and shattered into pieces as Jonathan thrusted the knife into his spine. Jonatham supported his weight as Raul's mouth opened for an ear splitting scream. He twisted the knife a fraction and pulled it away as he let the man fall to the floor with a loud thud. He gasped for breath as he laid where he was, completely motionless.

“So, Mr. Martinez. It would seem that William was stupid enough to choose you to come here.”

“Fuck… you…”

“Quite a change in attitude. I may just fire you or worse but first,” he said waving the knife, “we are going to have a little chat…”


	9. Lost coloring

 

Jonathan had seen his share of evil over the years. He had dealt with terrorists, Roper, bits of Al Queda but as he looked to the fresh blood on his hands, he knew where the root of all evil truly lied.

It had taken him the best part of the night to interrogate the traitor he had employed as his head of security. He could have easily been playing Jonathan for years but he got what he needed out of Raul. Maybe he could get help from Vivian cracking into the phone that was no longer Raul’s.

Vivian had no choice.

Roper had her parents killed and she was framed for the murders as a lesson. William plucked her from death row like a bargain at a flea market and groomed her to his liking against her will. She was used in every way imaginable as a pawn, a soldier but he knew that Mark and Kingsley didn’t make soldiers. Everything pointed back to William.

He didn’t bother trying to wipe himself clean as he stopped at the bedroom door and listened for Vivian.

He pushed open the door and looked to the bed seeing Vivian moaning on her side. It had been a day and she still wasn’t eating anything again. Phillipe was resting in the chair next to the bed. He closed them off from the bathroom as Jonathan started the shower and sat under the water in his clothes. He looked back to the first time he met Vivian in Italy. She didn’t want to wear the dress. She wasn’t told of who he was. She never told him to go after her. She was only doing as she was forced to do. He could only imagine how he looked in her eyes as he too pinned her down in many places on his estate and made her moan.

Jonathan rushed to the toilet and got sick as he remembered every word, every insult.

The rising sunlight made her headache worse as she woke and hunched over the side of the bed. Her moans woke Phillipe as he held a bowl for her to dry heave in.

“You eat,” he urged.

“Everything keeps coming back up…”

“Sleep. I get food.”

He helped Vivian back to the bed as she looked to the seagulls outside the door. She didn’t want to sleep anymore, she was reliving everything. She lifted the bandage and looked to small stitches sewn into her skin. She felt stupid thinking she could escape by death. She only covered herself back up and listened to the crashing waves outside her window.

Jonathan emerged after an hour, redressing himself as Vivian’s sickness sent him running into the bedroom. He appeared next to Phillipe as he rubbed her back. The smell of cooked eggs and toast made his own stomach turn as Phillipe turned worried to Jonathan. He acknowledged the old man as he took over and help Vivian wipe her mouth.

“She could have something viral. Take some blood into town and have one of your friends look into it.”

“ _Oui._ ”

Phillipe took two tubes of her blood as she hunched over and nearly passed out. He ran from the room and left Jonathan alone as he cleaned up around his bed and returned with a cloth for Vivian’s head. She was sweating and seemed more lucid.

“What now,” she crooked as she placed her head on the pillow, “You gonna drop me on the doorstep and run?”

“Roper framed you and sent you to prison.”

She looked at him with confusion as she frowned.

“Roper’s not dead?”

“He’s alive but I got what I needed out of… Raul. He isn’t alive.”

“Cool.”

“As soon as Phillipe returns, I’m moving the three of us somewhere safe and I’ll provide you with what you’ll need to go back to Kingsley.”

“How? You’re broke. William only gave me the codes. Only he knows where all the money is.”

“You’ll be safer with them.”

He was pushing the past behind him.

“No, I won’t,” she sighed, “William is a monster and I was safer with you than I ever was with him.”

“Raul told me that as well but more like gloated. I want to apologize for the conditions I put you through, Vivian. Do you still want me to call you that?”

“It doesn’t matter. Nancy Walker died of lethal injection six years ago.”

“Would you go back to that life if you could?”

“I’d still be branded as a serial killer and a psychopath. Now that I’m Vivian, I can try and… I don’t know. William will always be there.”

“You can stay with Phillipe and I’ll leave.”

“With what resources? I’ll be fine on my own.”

The thought of losing Vivian made his heart break as he leaned forward in his chair.

“What’s the earliest thing you remember?”

Vivian was quiet as she looked out the window.

“I was two and eating some cereal. Cops had busted down my parent’s door and arrested them for drugs. I got put into foster care and I never cried for my mom or dad. I didn’t even miss them. I hated them instead for leaving me all alone with total strangers. I’m just used to it, I guess. Getting pulled from one life and thrown into the next.”

“What if you didn’t have to anymore?”

He was laying what he had left on the line for her and he didn’t deserve a chance in the slightest.

“You think you can give me such a great life, Jonathan? You were just a mark. You…”

She couldn’t find it in her heart to say it. He was sorry even though he didn’t say it yet. She wanted to forgive him. She covered her face with both hands as she began to weep. Jonathan moved into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

“Tell me what to do, Vivian.”

“I can’t,” she choked.

She sobbed into his chest as he held her close. She shouldn’t have wanted him so close, she should have killed him but she couldn’t. Vivian didn’t want to go back to the compound with William there. She was willing to sacrifice her new family just to be away from him.

“I don’t want you to forgive me, Vivian.”

“I won’t,” she promised.

She could feel his thumb wipe away a stray tear with a fresher one taking its place. She opened her blood shot eyes and looked to the man in front of her. He wasn’t a bad man and she knew it.

Vivian arched her head forward and kissed Jonathan on the lips. He returned her kiss as he cradled her head.

“ _No_ ,” he thought to himself as he slowly started to pull away.

“Please, don’t go,” she whispered.

“I can’t…”

“You’re lying, Jonathan.”

“I know but I’m not touching you without your permission anymore.”

She pulled Jonathan down to her and pressed a hungrier, honest kiss to his lips. He slowly grinded himself into her hips as she raked her nails into his wet hair.

“How many more words do you need? I know you’re already sorry.”

Jonathan was over her in an instant, pulling at the clothes he redressed her in. His fingers fumbled with her buttons as he tried to find the breath she took from him.

“I know he was rough and I like to be sometimes but I don’t want that with you, at least not right now.”

He kissed the side of her neck as she sighed and molded to his body. His lips moved down to the revealing swells of her breast as he pulled the shirt from her. He kissed her chest, moving from one breast to the other as she bit back her moans. He took one of her peaks and was gentle as he suckled at her, tasting a sweetness to her skin.

Jonathan moved lower, tracing the curve of her stomach and hips with the tip of his tongue.

“You are one of a kind, Vivian,” he whispered into her thigh as he pulled her panties down her legs.

He lifted a leg to each of his arms as his lips traveled up the inside of her thigh, smelling her as she looked down between her legs. Jonathan spread her apart and licked at her core as she clenched the bedsheets. He saw as her head rolled back to the bed. He pushed his tongue into her cunt, tasting her arousal as the pressed his thumb to her clit.

She was stiff, scared of what would happen and uncertain of the tenderness Jonathan was showing her. He moved his tongue up and traced circles around her clit. Vivian writhed under him, letting his hands roam her body as his mouth stayed firmly at her clit. Her mouth opened, letting lose her hungry cries as he pushed a finger into her.

“Let me hear you, Vivian.”

She opened her eyes and saw William sitting in the chair next to the bed. She pushed the hallucination away as Jonathan pulled his mouth away and inched back up her body. He massaged at her clit and looked into her eyes. Vivian was still weak from what he could tell but she was ready to tear into him.

There was something about her that he couldn’t put his finger on as he stared into her soul. Something had lit in her face again, a renewed glow. It could have been the way her shortened hair collected on the pillow or the shirt that bunched at her shoulders.

“You’re still so beautiful,” he whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers.

He took his hand away and stripped off his clothes as he settled between Vivian’s legs. He pushed his hips up and teased her clit with his cock.

“Please don’t leave me, Vivian,” he pleaded to her.

“Then give me a reason to stay…”

He smiled with the edge of his mouth as he filled her with one thrust. She was a perfect fit for him as he looked down to her. Vivian moaned from the slow stretch as her head fell back to the pillows. He held her hips and slowly rocked his forward as Vivian took ahold of his shoulders. He was already awake of how wet he had made her. Jonathan made sure that Vivian knew how passionate he could be.

He took his time, placing kisses to Vivian’s skin as he held her hips steady. Vivian felt her skin was the only thing keeping her together as the coil in her stomach slowly started to build. It wasn’t slow and it wasn’t sluggish, Jonathan bit down softly just below her ear as he grinded himself deeper into her dripping cunt.

She had no more shame in her body’s reactions to Jonathan as she returned his kisses and gave in.

“What are you doing to me, Vivian,” he panted over her.

His hips moved faster but he controlled himself, making sure that Vivian was satisfied first. She dug her nails into the small of his back as he felt her close. He tilted her head back and panted into her neck as his hips slapped against hers.

She climaxed in his arms as he caught her. Vivian’s voice filled his ears as he snapped his hips faster. She broke out of her haze and looked Jonathan in the eyes. Vivian angled her hips to Jonathan meeting his thrusts as he sneered his teeth. Another wave hit her, making her back arch as his cock was milked by her walls. He shuddered into her neck, nipping her flesh as he emptied himself inside of her. He pulled out of Vivian and pulled her to his chest. He was never going to let her go. He would take her as far as he could to get away and safe from Jonathan.

“I’m sorry, Jonathan,” she panted as she opened her heavy eye lids.

“I forgive you.”

He pressed a kiss to her lips as he pulled the sheets over them. He was too tired to think about anything else besides her as their eyes began to drift shut.

Behind Vivian’s eyes, she could see the beach she went to with her parents before everything went to shit. It was somewhere in Virginia in the start of spring. Cherry blossoms were at full bloom and the water was cold enough to dip your feet in. The wind was always so warm and so was he as he wrapped her arm around her. She sat on the beach and looked to the roll of the waves crashing to the sand.

He pulled her to his chest and sighed as the wind enveloped them with a blanket of warmth.

“It’s so beautiful here, I don’t want to leave.”

“We don’t have to.”

It was all a dream as she looked to the sleeping baby in-between them.

“I can’t give you a live if I can’t give you the simplest of things, Jonathan.”

“She looks just like you.”

“I’m sure she would have.”

Vivian woke from her dream in quiet tears as she looked to a sleeping Jonathan. He was so peaceful as he slept with his arm around her. William would be coming for her soon and he would make sure that Jonathan burned. She had to do something to stop him. Clouds filled the afternoon sky as she felt a soft buzz at the back of her thigh.

She reached for the clothes Jonathan had shead behind her until she found a phone with a timer on it. Her eyes caught the screen before it turned to black.

_Extract begins. ETA 2 hours._

Her heart stopped as she looked down to Jonathan. As long as William was alive, the man she had fallen in love with would constantly be in jeopardy. She thought on her feet and looked around to the meds on the side table. She reached behind her through the bag and found what she was looking for. With steady hands, she readied herself as Jonathan began to wake.

Vivian pushed her hand under the pillow at the last second as he stretched out and pulled her close. He was about to kiss when he saw the tears in her eyes. He cupped the side of her face.

“You don’t have to worry about anything anymore, Vivian. I promise to keep you safe.”

She smiled as tears fell from her eyes and left a single heartbreaking kiss to his lips.

“I promise too.”

She jerked his head back and thrusted the tip of her needle into his neck. He was limp in seconds as the sedates started to take effect. A sob choked Vivian as she got to her feet and dressed herself and Jonathan.

His eyes began to sink shut as he looked to Vivian and focused on her voice.

“I’m sorry…”

Vivian pulled Jonathan into her arms and struggled as she pushed him into the wheelchair that was hers for so long. She pushed the phone into his pocket and rolled him through the house. Her ears picked up on Roper yelling at the top of his lungs, swearing to kill Jonathan if it was the last thing he did. Too bad, he would never get the chance.

Vivian ran to the drawing room facing the pool and used all of her weight to yanked a set of thick curtains from its hooks. She pushed Jonathan outside to the edge of the pool, draping the curtain over him as she turned and fled for the basement. She looked up and followed the electric wires to the power grid in the hidden room. She remembered something similar to the one back on the compound but that one was far more complicated.

She flipped the switch and sent the house into darkness as the clouds moved over the land. She ran back to Jonathan and rolled them down the trail leading to the beach. It was well out of way from the house and the electric fences as she pushed them open. She spread out the curtain and heaved Jonathan to the ground. His body hit the fabric with a thud. The drapes blended perfectly with the sand and would keep him safe from the wind as it blew colder.

She kissed his lips one final time and covered him. Her heart shattered to pieces as she turned and made her way back to the house. She barreled into the garage and siphoned from the many cars. She counted four gas cans, getting sick from the gasoline in the hallway as she spread the oil as far as she could.

She kept her mind to Jonathan as she pulled the matches from her hiding place and set the house on fire. She hoped Phillipe would stay in town for just a bit longer as she grabbed a few more items to make sure the house went up. Her finger wrapped around a knife as she made her way back to the foyer to a screaming Roper.

He turned his head in alarm as smoke filled the room.

“Where is Jonathan?”

“He’s gone.”

It wasn’t a lie.

She slowly made her way to Roper as she cut the ties from his hands. He chuckled as she helped him to his feet. He ran his hand over her cheek as she smiled.

“And you’ve come back for me. That’s a good girl. I’m sorry about your parents.”

“Yeah, so am I.”

She pulled him down and kissed Roper as his hand reached around her and grabbed as her backside. He moaned into her lips as he growled.

“Trying to get a hold on me? I think its working,” he hissed as he grinned.

“No. I just wanted to know what death tasted like,” she swung her wrist up and slit Roper’s throat as he fell forward, “You’re the first person I’ve killed and I’m sure mom and dad would have been proud.”

He choked on his blood as it drenched Vivian’s clothes and she couldn’t have planned it more perfectly. She waited until he was still as she pushed him off. Vivian steadied her shaking breath as she drenched Roper’s dead body with oil. Fire as caught on the door as she trailed oil from the body to the wood. It accepted the trail as Roper was set on fire.

She didn’t look back as she reached for the aerosol bug spray and tossed into the microwave. She reached over and lit all of the grids on the stovetop and blew out the pilots. Gas filled her nose as she set the timer and walked to the front door. The nauseating smells filled her nose as she made her way down the pathway to the gardens as the fire grew behind her.

She jimmied the front gate open as she walked down the path and away from the house. A loud explosion filled the clouds around her with color as she saw the house piece fly throughout the air. Roper was gone as was Raul. Phillipe was still in town and Jonathan was somewhere safe on the beach. Everything was going to be as it should have as she turned to the many headlights of jeeps behind her.

Vivian shielded her eyes as men slowly emerged from the vehicles and watched the house burn. They looked to her tettering on her feet. She already knew who they were.

“William?”

Their faces were either covered with mask or paint as one stepped forward to her.

“He cut off communication but he’s an hour out. We can wait for him.”

“No. Just take me home.”

They pushed her into the first vehicle and drove off. She held her stomach, not wanting to get sick as the wheels turned west.

Jonathan turned to his side as he smelled smoke. He wrestled with the curtains as he pushed himself to his knees. He could still hear her voice as he looked to the house in pieces and burnt to the ground.

_“I’m sorry…”_

He wanted to smile, knowing she did a better job of covering her tracks as searched around for Vivian. If he was awake, he may have in fact argued with her plan as he looked to the set of headlights shining near the front of the house. Phillipe must have been back but he was proved wrong as he saw the start of a rifle appear from behind the trail of bushes that lead to the beach. He got to his feet and tackled the merc as his rifle dropped to the ground.

The man reached for his radio as Jonathan did with a large rock. He brought the stone down onto to the man’s face until he was still. All Jonathan could see was William’s face as he pulled the clothes from the dead merc. He armed himself with the rifle and started up to the house. William would be sure to watch the house as Jonathan put a bullet in his skull. He pulled on his mask and goggles as he saw the group of men waiting at the vehicles.

“How was the beach?”

“Cleared.”

“Damn. Pine must still be inside. That crazy bitch was wearing his blood. Too bad we didn’t bring s’mores.”

Jonathan ignored everyone and went in search of Vivian. He felt the worst when he couldn’t find her. He turned at the sound of shouts and the roar of wheels behind him. Bullets hit Phillipe’s vehicle as it came to a stop. Jonathan ran to him out of instinct as the firing stopped.

“No!”

The men stopped as they gathered around the vehicles. Jonathan pulled the door open as Phillipe was fighting to breathe.

“Jon…”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Viv…”

“They took her. She’s going back.”

There was so much blood and he knew he couldn’t save his friend.

“No, no sick…”

His voice began to fade as his breath slowed. Tears fell from Jonathan as he smoothed back the old man’s hair.

“She… _Enceinte…_ ”

“What?”

“ _Bébé_ …”

Jonathan was able to kiss the old man’s head before he pulled on his mask and joined the rest of the men. They had gotten contact to meet back on the estate to await further instruction from William. He was already in the air to them and would be the last to arrive.

He sat in silence as he held his rifle. He had nothing left but the woman he loved and the man that was standing in his way…


	10. If we ever meet again

 

For two hours, Vivian sat in silence in her bloody clothes as she tried remember Jonathan. He would be put for a while and hopefully he and Phillipe would be safe. She was taken from the plane that held her and everyone else and placed in a one of the darker cars that belonged to the house.

If she knew William, he would keep her hidden and away from Mark and Kingsley. As long as she got a message to Nicholas, she would be at peace. She didn’t see a way back from where she was going.

_William had kept her to himself well now for six months as he turned the wheels of his personal Jag onto the final road leading to the estate. He took her hand and pressed a firm kiss to her skin. She flinched for the briefest moment. William had done his absolute best to break Vivian as she settled into her newer position in life. He had taught her so much in a short time and he was going accustom to having her when he saw fit but he was growing weary with her “natural” size._

_“Soon,” he told her as he pulled into the garage that connected to the house._

_Vivian was slow, not to make any sudden movements. She hadn’t eaten since the day before when they left the cabin. William pulled a bag of fresh clothes from the back of the boot and wrapped his fingers around her arm as he pulled her to the house. She kept her head down and he was more than tempted to pin her to the wall and take her before he showed her off to the house._

_He made it to the study where everyone was summoned. She looked up silently to the three gentlemen waiting near the fireplace. Each greeted William and sized up Vivian as she stood perfectly in place._

_“Gentleman, I present to you, Vivian Hetridge.”_

_The oldest of them stepped forward to held out his hand to Vivian._

_“Vivian. Welcome to our home. We have heard so much about you.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Her voice had gotten softer since… It didn’t matter. She was welcomed with open arms as they were led to dinner. There was Kingsley whom was warmer than he looked. Mark was stern everywhere he looked but gave her a single reassuring smile as they cut into their dinner. She was to spend the most time with Nicholas fresh out of John Hopkins. He was the top of his class and was something with computers, just not as good as Vivian._

_The whole evening passed by as William calmly led Vivian to her room. He locked the door behind her as he lit a cigarette._

_“Could you talk a little less?”_

_“I thought I was supposed to be seen and not heard.”_

_She looked around the room to the expensive things that William had purchased for her._

_“Take off your pants.”_

_She looked over her shoulder to him as he took a long drag of his cigarette. He took it as a dare and waited for the moment when she would be most vulnerable._

_“William, please I’m tired and want to go to bed. Can we do this tomorrow?”_

_He pushed himself against her as her was pressed to the window. She gasped as William shot his hand down the front of her musky old jeans. He toyed with her clit until his cigarette was short enough._

_“All I’m asking is for you to just do as I say, Vivian, without question or sass.”_

_He pulled his hand away and covered Vivian’s mouth as he pushed the cigarette down the back of her jeans. Vivian screamed into his palm as she tried to fight him away but he held her and dragged her to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she was a sobbing mess and he pried her pants off as the cigarette fell to the tiled floor._

_He ran a cold washcloth to her burn as Vivian stayed quiet._

_“Next time, I won’t be so courteous, Vivian. Now say you’re sorry.”_

_“I’m sorry, William.”_

_She tried to look up. William slowly peeled off his clothes as he pressed the wet cloth harder to her burn._

_His fingers wrapped individually around her throat and tilted her upright so she could see his face in the mirror._

_“Say you love me.”_

_He grinded himself harder into Vivian as her clit pressed against the edge of the sink. She didn’t want to give in so early but she knew she had no choice._

_“Say it, Vivian.”_

She said it every time and she almost believed herself. The cars stopped at the gates as they were slowly ushered through. _Was there really a point_ , she asked herself, if they didn’t come forward with what William was doing, then they were just as bad as him.

Nicholas was quick in his footsteps as he tried to hold himself together. The compound was as silent as it had ever been. He was able to save a few special people but he felt that it wasn’t enough. There had never been such a mass exodus of dead bodies. Then again the only dead bodies he ever saw were the one in his rotation of pathology.

For the first few days, he felt like he was being too careful but it was all necessary. He was glad that he held through the grapevine that Vivian was coming home. He just wasn’t ready for the bad news of the coup-de-taut to find her when she did arrive but William was still in the air. Hopefully, something good would come of this, he just couldn’t see it. That or the new head of security that pushed him into the wall as he turned the corner.

“Hey, pretty boy.”

Nicholas only moved down the hall and away from William’s muscle.

“I’m taking to you.”

Nicholas was able to see a group of new muscle heading in their direction as he was jerked into the east library and out of eyes.

“Son of a bitch!”

He dropped his books and swung at the merc but he was too fast as he twisted his arm and shoved him face first into the door. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

“10 more, ready to go, sir.”

“Son of a bitch!”

He banged his head on the door, enough to get a cheer from whomever was listening on the other side of the door. He was careful indeed. The hall was quiet again as the merc checked Nicholas’ head.

“You alright?”

“I’m be fine. What’s Vivian’s ETA?”

“Ten minutes ago. She’s being guarded but I gave word ahead. You’ll be able to go through before Will gets back. You’ve got an hour at best before he gets back.”

“Good, who else do we have?”

“The gardener and a few of his own were ex-Green Berets. They can handle their own. I gave them the stamps. A few in the kitchen were militia from their home countries. All waiting on your call.”

“Not yet. Who’s on duty in the booths?”

“I will. As soon as the lights go down, I’ll be ready. No one has the manual passcode but me and William.”

“Have we covered everyone?”

“Not in the slightest. We’ll be out manned and out gunned but there’s fire in every room. We’ll make due.”

“We’ll have to.”

“Here.”

The merc handed Nicholas a few guns each of which he was able to hide under his jacket. The man helped him so he wouldn’t seem conspicuous.

“Just be cool. It’s like operating a camera. Point and click and don’t shoot yourself.”

“Thank you.”

“With pleasure, sir.”

“Keep your channel open.”

“Understood.”

Nicholas was left alone to his thoughts as he waited a longer enough to leave the library and made his way to Vivian’s room.

Vivian stared at Roper’s dried blood on her clothes. The dried red made her feel more confident and she was more than ready to spill more, especially William’s there was a knock on the door as Vivian pulled on her fresh clothes. She knew the old ones wouldn’t fit her so she requested new ones when they landed, all ready for her.

She pulled open her door as Nicholas greeted her with a tray of food and a sad smile. She flung her arms around Nicholas as he pushed them into the safety of her room. He grew alarmed as he looked to the bandages on Vivian’s wrists.

“Stop it, Nicholas.”

“How did you get away?”

“Don’t worry about it. Where is everyone? Where are Mark and Kingsley?”

“Out back.”

“I got to tell you I’ve always hated that damn Koi pond.”

“No. Will shot them both and… I-”

Vivian grabbed the top of the serving tray and hurled it at the vanity. The mirror shattered as she screamed. The guards stormed the room as she turned with hell in her eyes.

“Get out!”

Nicholas pushed them away as Vivian began to hyperventilate.

“He just made it that much easier to fucking send him to hell.”

“He’ll be here in the next hour.”

“Good,” she mumbled as she stuffed her food into her mouth.

She moved around her room, looking for what she needed.

“What are you doing?”

“Gimme your jacket.”

“I can’t.”

“Why? You packing?”

“Yeah…”

“Good. Don’t shot yourself. Go to the garage and get Will’s key’s to his Jag. Don’t touch any of the buttons. Then get that leather jacket I got you a few years back and meet me in the lab. Go.”

She pushed Nicholas out of the room as she ushered her guards to follow her. Nicholas looked to Vivian’s back as she clenched a pair of leather winter gloves in her hand.

-

Nicholas walked as quickly as he could as he brushed past the guards. Music blared in the door and was met with silence as he stopped as Vivian’s desk. He looked to the door as the guards kept their eyes forward.

“Don’t worry, they can’t hear us. Gimme.”

She snatched the jacket from Nicholas and pulled it on as the sleeves hid her bandages. He looked over her shoulder to the table as she burned the insides of the gloves and placed thin wired plastic to the pads of the gloves.

“What are you doing?”

“The same thing we did to Jonathan. Taking the poor fucker for what he’s worth.”

“Vivian, there’s two things he doesn’t like people touching, you and his money. He’s going to kill you if you take his money.”

“That’s all you did.”

“Yep and it had to be the best hate fuck of my life, man. Have a girl piss you off and fuck her brains out, it’ll change your life.”

“Wait, stop. You’re talking about a suicide mission. I can’t have you die too.”

“Really and why is that? Use big words.”

He threw his arms up and shook his head.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! William has been dropping people left and right, Vivian. He’s in charge now that Mark and Kingsley are fucked. The only reason he spared me was because I pissed myself! It was already just plain hell when he was controlled and now that he’s expelled the competition. He’s going to run us into the ground and send everyone after us. He has very dangerous people in his pockets and you don’t know how quickly he’ll make us burn if he find out what we’re about to do. You’re about to feed a zealous psychopath and what the fuck are you doing?!”

He looked down to Vivian as she held the insides of the gloves under Nicholas. She smiled as she hit a single key on her computer and pointed. Every word that poured out of his mouth was on the screen as the letters from A to Z lit up.

“A test run. The more I get him talking the more accurate I’ll be in vocal recognition. Thank you for using big words.”

“You crazy bitch,” he whispered as he looked back to the gloves, “Are those clips?”

“Yep and they’re gonna hurt when they connect. I don’t have time to make a protective casing.”

“His accounts are also linked to fingerprints.”

She slipped on the gloves and ran his fingers one my one across the pads of his fingers. He looked to the screen as his finger prints appeared.

“You obviously didn’t hear the words _suicide mission_ before. When did you get so ballsy?”

“When I killed Roper.”

“What? Richard Onslow Roper? I thought he was already died.”

“I slit his throat, it was pretty satisfying. I’ll tell you the story later, you know… if I survive everything.”

She went back to work as she popped open William’s set of keys and planted a tiny chip under the unlock button to his Jag.

“Jonathan wasn’t a bad guy,” she started as she lifted a print from the edge of the hard plastic.

“I know, I remember him before he left. He kinda taught me how to fight but I’m pretty useless know.”

“Everything is going to be alright, Nicky. I promise.”

“Promises are for shit. I won’t forgive you if you leave me alone.”

He looked to her wrists in distain as he flopped onto his chair.

“What was your plan?”

“Will has most of the house on his side but I have some of them ready to go when I give the word.”

“And what is your word?”

“Neon paint to mark ours when the main lights go out. I had someone rig black lights throughout the house. William is going to have everyone inside when he gets here.”

“Connect me to your program. When I get the last of his prints, I’ll activate the chips and signal you to flip the switches.”

“Cool. Just do me a favor and don’t die on me.”

“Fuck, now I have to promise you. Fine…”

“I need you to do one last thing for me.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t miss.”

“I won’t.”

-

William was in a blunder as he parked the rental on the front lawn. The gardeners would take care of it in the morning but now he had to see her.

He buttoned his coat and thought of what to say to her. There was too much as he brushed past the mercs that were waiting in the door.

“I want everyone in the house here waiting by the time I get back! You are with me.”

Jonathan wasn’t sure if he was being pointed to but he stepped forward as he followed behind William with rifle in hand.

“I want you guarding the door and she doesn’t leave!”

“Aye, sir.”

He did everything in his power not to shot William in the back but he knew deep down that where ever he was going, he was sure to be with Vivian.

“ _Enceinte…_ ”

He would make sure that Vivian was safe and out of his hands even if he had to rip whatever soul was left in him.

“ _Bébé…_ ”

Everything would have to be done carefully now that Vivian’s circumstances had changed. William wouldn’t take what was his.

Vivian was never religious though she remembered her adopted mother was Catholic. She prayed through her mother that Jonathan was safe and well way across the world with Phillipe. The next hour was going to go smoothly because she knew such things. She remembered Jonathan’s face as she steadied herself to fake tears. Her real mother taught her that when she robbed store owners right under their noses. She cursed to herself when she forgot the key alarm was still in her pocket.

She had time to get it back to Nicholas before Will arrived. Her eyes stung as the double doors opened with William sighing in relief at the sight of her. Jonathan watched as Vivian ran, sobbing into William’s arms and it was enough to break his heart in two.

“No…”

“Hush, now. You’re home where you should be.”

“I ran, I can’t wait anymore. I just ran…”

She took his hand, able to get all of his fingerprints in one take. All she had to do know was get him to talk.

“How did you get away? There was supposed to be someone with you.”

“Jonathan had me pinned to his desk and-and Raul came in and pushed him off. Jonathan shot him but I cut his throat with a letter open. I tried to save Raul but he was already gone. I’m sorry.”

“Darling, that is nothing to be upset about and you can’t blame yourself for coming out victorious. He was an expendable fool and you are safe where you should be. I heard you set the house on fire.”

“I only wanted to make you proud.”

“And you did just that, my love. So quick on your feet. I have missed you, Vivian.”

Jonathan smiled when he knew she was playing William for a fool. He watched as Vivian pressed her lips passionately to William’s lips almost jealous that it wasn’t him next to her.

Vivian tried not to get sick when she kissed William so she imagined it was Jonathan she was grinding against and it worked like a charm. Jonathan groaned at how Vivian’s body pressed against William. Will moaned as he slipped his hand into Vivian’s pocket and found his keys. She kept a poker face as she looked into William’s eyes.

“Are these mine?”

“I missed the Jag.”

“Really?”

“More like the inside…”

He tried to pull the jacket from her shoulders as she tilted herself back on his desk. William looked up in anger to a masked Jonathan.

“Get back to your post, you lazy cow or would you like to join us?”

Vivian looked to the masked gentleman as William ushered him forward.

“Do you really think that’s the best idea?”

William grabbed her by the throat and looked deep into her soul.

“This will make up for you getting captured and letting that bastard stick you with his meat. If I like what I see, my pretty little whore. I’ll think of forgiving you and let you take my cock again.”

He pulled Vivian from the desk and shoved her into Jonathan’s arms. She wasn’t ready for this as she tried to fight the man as he turned her to face William as he reclined on the edge of the desk.

“Touch her for God’s sake! The fucking whore is used to it!”

 _You have no idea_ , he thought to himself as he pushed his hand down the front of Vivian’s jeans and stroked slowly at her clit. There was something nearly familiar as she clenched onto Jonathan’s arms and rocked her hips. He pulled up Vivian’s shirt and groped her breast roughly as he pressed his fingers harder to her.

William smiled at the moan that escaped Vivian. He rubbed himself as he licked his lips.

“Take off the damn mask. You’re just making it awkward.”

Jonathan pulled the hand from Vivian’s jeans and pulled off his mask as the color ran from William’s face. Vivian looked over her shoulder to Jonathan’s smile as she herself was shocked to see him. Vivian looked back to William as he reached for the gun in desk. Vivian slammed her wrists together as a jolt ran painfully up her arms.

The room was sent into darkness as William pointed his silencer to them. Vivian sent them to the ground as she felt the bullet flew through her hair and hit the wall.

“Treacherous bitch! I rip out your fucking heart!”

The black lights went on as she threw a thick book into William’s face and knocked him to the floor. Jonathan grabbed her hand and pulled to the door.

“Pine!”

They both turned to William as he fired his gun to Jonathan, not caring what he hit. A single shot was fired as Vivian stepped in front of Jonathan. Her body jolted as she looked down to her stomach to the glow that drenched her tank top.

She fell back into Jonathan’s arms as William fled through the glass doors leading to the back of the house. Jonathan shook, speechless as Vivian began to bleed out. She coughed as her breath began to weaken.

“No, no, no. Fuck. Help! Someone help! No, please don’t die on me, Viv…”

He didn’t care that tears were streaming from his eyes as he pushed his hands to Vivian’s stomach. Jonathan screamed for help until his voice gave out. He looked up to someone stumbling through the doorway with a flashlight in hand.

“Jonathan?”

“Hoult?”

“Shit.”

“William tried shooting me but she stopped him.”

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know, please, she can’t die on me.”

“Grab her, there’s back up lights in the lab. Come on.”

Jonathan lifted Vivian from the floor as Nicholas reached into his pocket and wiped Jonathan’s face with something cold.

“So you don’t get shot.”

“Good to know…”

They raced through the maze of the house as Nicholas took the lead. He was quick to shot whomever wasn’t marked.

“I need eyes with me now!”

Two marked gardeners followed them from the rapid gunfire as he kicked open the doors to the dark lab.

“No one gets inside!”

Nicholas pulled out his phone and remotely turned on the light as he swiped everything from his table. Jonathan looked down to a deathly pale Vivian as she was gasping for breath and grunting to her stomach. Nicholas gathered all of his medical supplies and ran back to the desk. He pulled on a set of gloves.

“Please don’t you fucking die on me, Nancy.”

She smiled as she tried to touch Jonathan’s face.

“Asshole,” she laughed through her pain.

William was able to avoid the chaos of the compound as he made it to the garage. He looked to the side of the Jag to the long scratch mark. He yelled in frustration as he pressed the button to open the Jag door. He sent the wheels spinning into the ground as he set his teeth, setting his eyes forward and not to the dark compound behind him as he drove off into the night.

A chime came from both Nicholas’ and Jonathan’s phone as Nicholas filled a syringe with Morphine.

“What the hell was that?”

“Check my phone, I need to stay sterile. I have eyes on the inside of the house.”

Jonathan pulled the phone from the man’s pocket and looked to the screen.

“It’s a bank notice.”

“Open it then erase it. I have other things to worry about.”

Jonathan touched the screen and shook his head.

“Two billion dollars?”

“What?”

Jonathan turned the screen to him and shook his own head.

“I know that account from somewhere.”

“I found it.”

They looked down to Vivian as she smiled. Jonathan took out his own phone and looked to the 2.7 billion dollars that was transferred to his account.

“What did you do?”

“Mi-stakes are fun when… you get to make them twice. He had them under Nancy’s name. That’s why I couldn’t find them.”

“You silly bitch.”

She sighed peacefully and closed her eyes.

“I forgive you,” she whispered as she stopped breathing.

The last thing she could hear was Jonathan screaming her name.

“ _Vivian…_ ”

She looked across the elevator to Jonathan in his suit as he smiled in her direction. He was still covered in a bit of glitter from the ceiling where he met her, he probably still tasted like Jameson. She could feel the hair pins in her hair and the dress in perfect form. She wanted to cry knowing she was dead.

“ _Vivian_.”

He stepped forward to her as she tried to step back. She fell through the wall and into the pool as her back hit the bottom. She felt an arm wrap around her as Roper tried to keep her underwater. She didn’t see Jonathan dive in after her as he stabbed Roper and helped her to the surface. Jonathan pushed her up over the side as he stayed in the water. Vivian spit the pool water out of her mouth and turned to her back as Jonathan smoothed her hair back.

“You’re shit for promises,” he chuckled as he lifted himself up enough to place a kiss on her lips.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, just wake up.”

They laid on the beach as the baby laid peacefully on her stomach. He kissed her one final time as she felt stiff.

“Wake up!”

Vivian’s eyes flew open as she gasped for air and hunched over. Jonathan rushed from his chair with Nicholas behind him as they pushed Vivian back to the bed. She was in so much pain as she clawed at the bed sheets.

Nicholas stuck her with more Morphine as she slowly started to calm. Things blurred together beautifully as she looked up to a beaming Jonathan.

“Please don’t tell me this is Limbo,” she slurred.

“Far from it.”

“Hey, crazy bitch.”

“Nicky? What happened?”

“You flat-lined a few times but we saved you. I pulled the bullet out and stopped the bleeding. The gloves weren’t helping either. They kept stopping your heart. Right now, you need to rest and I’ll be back.”

He kissed the top of her head and left the bedroom so she could be alone with Jonathan.

“You had me scared for a second.”

“I couldn’t let him take you.”

“You really are something else.”

“Come here,” she whispered as she weakly pulled on his hand.

He slid into the bed next to her as he kissed the side of her face.

“Everyone’s been naturalized and the compound is clean but we couldn’t find William.

“Fuck him. I’m sorry I let you alone.”

“I forgive you. You know I never thought I’d see the day when I’d become a billionaire.”

“Enjoy it. William had so many stocks. More will just keep coming.”

Jonathan turned them away from the sunrise as he stayed shy of the precise stitches on her stomach.

“Can I give you that life now?”

“Why? There was only one reason why William didn’t forcibly marry him sooner.”

Jonathan only smiled as he placed his hand over Vivian’s stomach.

“There’s something I have to tell you…”


	11. Glad you came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so proud to finally be finishing this story! Thank you for reading and enjoy!

 

_Six months later_

 

Jonathan rubbed his eyes as he looked out to the rain. It was to be the last of storm season but the weather was never right. The start of fall was beautiful when it wasn’t raining but everything was tied down for their protection. He took a break from his work as he turned in his chair and looked to the small rivers of rain falling down the windows.

It had been a long day with the whole staff crowded inside with the exception of the security on detail. Vivian had suggested two specific men for reasons that he didn’t understand but she always had her reasons. Jonathan wondered where she would be right now, possibly with Arwen. She never enjoyed thunderstorms.

Their warm bed was where he wanted to be right now. He untucked his shirt and reclined in his chair as he closed his eyes. Just a minute, then he’d check with the staff one final time and head to bed. The lights flickered as he looked to the sky outside the window. A large crackle of thunder shook the house as the estate was filled with darkness.

“Shit,” he cursed as he pulled out his phone.

One by one, he got his updates from his people. The power was expected to go out. He sighed as he tossed his phone to the desk and stretched himself out.

The flood lights kicked in and he was able to spot one of the men Vivian picked for perimeter detail. Harris, he wasn’t sure or he just didn’t care to remember. He felt something not right about him but Vivian only fluttered her beautiful brown eyes and he gave in. The man paced cautiously in his poncho as a high branch broke and nearly hit him as he stepped to the side at the last second.

Jonathan almost turned but stopped as did the man outside his window as his neck jerked to the side and his body fell to the ground. He rushed to the window and searched franticly to the tan patio, praying that he was wrong. Blood appeared from Harris’ head, making it look like the part of the fallen tree had struck him.

His eyes shoot up and looked to the flood lights on top of the house, waiting for anything but he knew better. He grabbed the silencer hidden under his desk and raced for his bedroom on the opposite side of the compound. He ran as fast as his feet and the darkness would allow. He pulled the phone from his trousers and dialed for the only person in the house that he trusted.

Vivian jumped at the cries from the monitor on the other side of the bed. She heard the thunder and rolled her eyes as she hopped from the bed and grabbed her IPod. She rubbed her eyes as she wandered into the darkness toward the small cries down the hall. She opened the door to her baby’s room as her tiny daughter wailed from the crib. Vivian pulled the baby up and cradled her to ease her crying.

“I know, I hate the thunder too. Feels like something scary is out there.”

A clap of thunder filled the sky at made Vivian jump and the baby scream louder. Vivian placed Arwen on her changing table as she rustled though the drawers for the earmuffs that Nicholas made for the baby to use while the house was under construction. She slipped the muffs on the baby’s ears and soothed her with the touch of her fingers.

Little Arwen slowly calmed down as she fidgeted in her mother’s arms. Vivian held the infant against her chest and eased herself into the rocking chair near the cradle. In minutes, the baby mumbled against her chest as she grabbed ahold of her mother’s nightgown.

“Again? You need to give me a minute. You’re already tiring me out, kid. Let’s just sleep first.”

Arwen rested on Vivian’s chest, unable to hear the storm as Vivian took her own precautions and pushed her earbuds hard into her ears. She turned up the volume and drowned out the harsh weather with her Fantasia soundtrack as she slowly rocked the both of them to sleep. The room itself was quiet as the sleepy sounds of both females brought a smile to the man waiting in the closet.

He aimed his gun up and shot the teddy bear with the hidden camera in its eye as it tumbled to the floor. The man stepped out with his silencer up and pointed to the chair. He had all the time in the world to pull the trigger but he wanted to look at the puzzling image in front of him.

Vivian’s hair had grown back to his natural glory as it was pulled over her shoulder. On the other was the small baby that he had just finished admiring before she waltzed in. Her small features were almost identical to Vivian’s but now that she had all the money in the world, she could have anything she wanted, too bad it couldn’t be with him.

William ignored the water dripping down his face as he crouched down and stroked the baby’s blonde hair with the tip of his fingers. He had never thought of children but if Vivian had been fertile, she would have given him boys or at least he would keep trying until he got what he wanted. Vivian’s hand clutched the baby tighter as he spotted the wedding band on her finger. That was the final straw with him.

William was careful as he lifted the baby into his arms and placed her on the changing table behind him. He turned back to sleeping Vivian as the music drowned him and the world around them. He missed her as much as he wanted her killed. He thought he did that whole time but when he got word that she was alive, he just had to see it for himself.

She stirred in her sleep for a second as William licked his lips. He never liked how curvy she was but there was something different about her. He peeled off his gloves and warmed up his hands the best that he could. He lifted the front of Vivian’s nightgown as he made the chair rock. His hands slowly pried apart Vivian’s legs as he arched his head forward and inhaled her scent. He moaned, hardening in his pants. He couldn’t kill her, at least not yet. Not when he would have one last time. He pulled Vivian’s hips to the edge of the chair and lifted her leg over his shoulder.

He ran the tip of his tongue to her clit as she gasped and ran her nails through his hair. William was hungry and was willing to risk waking Vivian but he stayed where he was as he licked and nipped at her sensitive bud until she was submerged in her dream. William pulled himself away as he pushed his fingers into her tight cunt and ran his tongue up her neck.

Jonathan ran as fast as he could, completely soaked from the rain as he bolted into the bedroom. In the lightening, he saw the bed was empty. There was no way he was imagining things. After all this time, he knew William would come back for them. He turned at the sound of Vivian’s voice coming from the baby monitor.

“ _Jonathan_ ,” she moaned as his blood ran cold.

There was a chuckled heard after that.

_“Whore…”_

“No!”

Jonathan rushed down the hall and stopped in the door as William looked up with the baby in his arms.

“Hello, Pine.”

“Just stop for a second.”

“I’m just here for a friendly visit, though I do plan on killing you, I wanted to see how the happy couple was doing.”

“Please…”

“She’s so small for a baby. I think I’ll keep her and raise her right and make use of her one day. Do you think she has a memory like her whore mother?”

“Shut up!”

“Maybe she’ll be a whore like her mother.”

“I said shut up!”

William was motionless as he pointed his gun to Arwen.

“Wait! No!”

He held his hands up in the air as he broke down and brought a smile to William’s face.

“That’s better, you coward. I remember you being more well-rounded and not soft like putty. I think you and I will have a little chat. Go on.”

Jonathan looked over William’s shoulder to his sleeping wife, unable to help her or their child as he turned and slowly backed from the room.

“Don’t worry, Jonathan. I want to shoot you between the eyes.”

“Not gonna happen!”

Both men were taken by surprise as Vivian thrusted the edge of her karambit knife into the bottom part of William’s stomach as he hunched over in severe pain. Vivian swiped Arwen away and kicked William in his wound as he doubled over to the floor. Jonathan watched in shock as Vivian kicked away William’s gun and stomped down on his forearm until the baby woke and cried from her force.

Vivian panted as she backed away from William. His and Arwen’s cries filled the house as she turned and gave the baby to Jonathan. He held the baby tightly to his wet chest as he rested against the wall.

“You bloody bitch! I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Asshole, you’ve tried that and I’m still fucking here.”

She kicked William back to the wall as she straddled his lap.

“What’s the matter, William? Jealous of my family?”

“Where did you pluck that little bastard? Could you have been so narcissistic to find one that looked like you?”

“I didn’t have to. Didn’t you notice?”

Vivian pulled the sleeves down from her arms and pulled the material of her gown to reveal her fuller, firmer breasts to William as he looked to her aroused and confused. She smiled as she lifted the bottom of her gown up to her stomach to the straight healed caesarian scar below her navel.

“All that time, there was only you and Jonathan. You were just too stupid to think that maybe it was you that was shooting blanks.”

“That’s not possible,” he hissed to her.

“Do the math, fucktard. Six years and nothing… I wasn’t the barren cum dumpster, you were.”

Vivian got to her feet as she turned her back to William. He reached for the hidden gun in his coat as Nicholas lifted his arm and swung a sharp meat hook deep into William’s shoulder. A loud shriek fell from William’s mouth as Vivian looked over her shoulder to him.

“It was no accident that you killed Harris,” started Nicholas as he gave the hook a nice yank, “I did some digging and found out he was molesting children. You were practically doing us a favor by killing him.”

“Did you really think this was going to play out for you, William?”

“Go to hell!”

“You sent me there and I crawled right out. Nicky? Dead or alive. I don’t give a shit. Get him out of my hallway.”

“Gladly. Jonathan? You coming, I can’t have all the fun by myself.”

“N-No. I’ll be there later…”

Nicholas nodded his head and tilted himself back as he pulled a bloody William shrieking in absolute pain down the hall and out of sight. Jonathan checked Arwen as she gurgled in his arms. His knees nearly gave out as he looked to a shaking Vivian. So close, William was so close…

“Darling?”

He touched Vivian’s shoulder, nearly making her jump from her skin. She turned with tears in her eyes as she snatched Arwen from Jonathan and marched down the halls toward the guest bedrooms.

“I want everything burned in Arwen’s room.”

“Vivian!”

“Everything!”

He stood in the hall and listened to one of the doors slam shut. Jonathan sighed and pulled the phone from his pocket to phone the staff downstairs.

“I need any available hands in the baby’s room. It’s gonna be a warm night for the house…”

-

“Are you sure we did the right thing?”

Nicholas sat in his fresh clothes as Jonathan emerged pink and clean from the shower. William’s blood was so easy to clean off. For the past few hours, they chained William to the wall in an empty room in the basement and gave him what he deserved.

Dead or alive.

Jonathan knew from experience that death would be way too easy. Nicholas had the experience to keep William alive and they agreed to keep him that way so that he himself would knew how much death would be desired.

Jonathan looked to the key that belonged to William’s cuffs. He was going nowhere anytime soon.

“Do you still have that wiring you’ve been working on?”

“Yeah but I’m not sure what to do with it.”

“I do,” said Jonathan as he filled the key in his fingers.

Vivian sat in the bathtub water, warm to the touch. It was the third time she had held the baby to her chest as she washed her. Her nerves shook knowing that William had his hands on _her_ baby. Arwen had grown so much over the past few months from being born premature. Vivian had faced so much death and so much peril that the thought of her daughter in danger was enough to finally break her.

But there was William. He was down and was never coming back.

Vivian dressed them both and laid in the unused bed as she listened to the calmed rain. The worse was finally over and she started to breathe easy. It was going to take a while but everything was finally going to be okay.

She stroked Arwen’s hair as she laid on her mother’s chest. She kicked and waved her head as she looked down to her mother, yelling and squirming until Vivian smiled.

“Fine. That’ll be it before you get fat and happy like mommy.”

She pulled the edge of her gown down and helped Arwen feed as Vivian wrapped her arms around the small baby. She smelled her baby and smiled as she balanced Arwen in her arms.

“I’m sorry about what happened, Sweetie. I should have been awake. That monster never should have touched you. Hopefully, daddy is making him pay.”

Arwen ignored her as she still fed from Vivian.

“She’s getting bigger.”

“I know.”

Jonathan climbed into the guest bed with Vivian as he leaned against the head board and kissed the healed bullet wound on her arm that she got from Italy. He placed a small lamb doll on Vivian’s lap.

“This was in our room, sometimes she can’t fall asleep without it. So… Why did I just burn four months of hard work?”

“Because,” she said keeping her eyes to a feeding Arwen, “ _he_ touched _your_ daughter.”

“That’s why I just got done pulling out his fingernails. Nicholas and I talked and we want to

prolong our fun with Will. It could be a few months, it could be a few years. We’re not all that heartless to let him die so neglectfully.”

“Good, I want in.”

“Have any plans?”

“If you want another baby, I want to try in front of William and make him watch. He always loved to watch.”

“You’re such an evil woman,” he teased as he ran his finger up Vivian’s neck.

“Not yet.”

“When?”

“I’m busy, Jonathan.”

“I believe it’s been long enough. You can’t tell me you haven’t been wanting to scratch that delicious itch.”

“Remember the last time we scratched? It made my water break too early.”

Arwen finished as Jonathan quickly took ahold of her and moved from the bed with the lamb doll in hand. He was quick to burp her and hand both off to Nicholas, whom was waiting in the hall, playfully talking to Arwen as he turned away.

“Seriously, Nicky! Get a girlfriend and get your own!”

Jonathan locked the door behind him, shutting away Nicholas’ and Arwen’s laughter as he stalked the bed to Vivian.

“You really want to do this now,” asked Vivian as she crossed her arms.

“Darling,” he tsked as his fingers wrapped around her ankle, “I’ve wanted to do this ever since New Year’s,” he pulled Vivian across the bed to him as a giggle escaped her, “and I always will.”

He shoved Vivian down to the bed and pushed her legs open as he grinded himself to her naked core.

“Two months is a very long time, Vivian,” he hissed as he pulled down the neckline of Vivian’s gown, “it’s had a most painful effect on me.”

“How so?”

Jonathan ran the tip of his tongue across his teeth and ripped open Vivian’s nightgown to her stomach, taken completely by surprise as Jonathan showed off his devilish grin.

“I’ve been yearning for you, my dear little minx, this,” he said slowly pushing his finger into her cunt, “and your delicious moans. Mmm, still so tight for me…”

He gradually pumped his finger into her as his thumb drew small circles around her clit, making it swell and beg for attention in no time. Jonathan’s cock painfully throbbed as he looked down to his writhing wife and all of her delicious curves. He arched his head forward, tasting her skin as she pulled him down to her neglected chest.

He wrapped his lips around her nipple, quickly turning it to a hardened peak as he did the same to the other. Jonathan worked a second finger into her, stretching her beautifully. Vivian’s head rolled back to the mattress as she whined, begging for more as she bit into her lip.

Jonathan pulled himself away and stripped his fresh clothes, ripping the rest of the gown from Vivian as he pulled her to the edge of the bed. Vivian climbed Jonathan’s lap with a grin to her features as she lowered herself onto his cock. Her head fell back as Jonathan wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled his hips, filling her cunt to perfection. He moaned, wishing she had given birth naturally so she would have been tighter around his cock.

Still, her heat nearly made him lose his mind as Vivian braced her knees on either side of him and rode his cock. He thrusted his hips up into Vivian as she started to drip onto his hips.

“Have you missed me to,” he teased as he pressed his thumb to her clit.

She fell forward, bracing herself over him as she took his cock harder.

“Yes,” she moaned.

He growled, wrapping his fingers tightly around her throat and lightly closed his hand as he pulled her close to his face. He darted his tongue forward, swiping it hungrily across her bottom lips as she tried to kiss him. Jonathan planted his feet firmly into the carpet and snapped his hips up into Vivian. The coil in her stomach began to tighten as she held onto his hand. His feral side made it all the more exciting as she playfully tried to pry his fingers away.

“Oh, no you don’t. You are all mine, Vivian.”

He ghosted his lips to hers, denying her as slowly started to unwind.

He rolled Vivian to her side, pulling out of her as he pulled them both to their feet and pushed her hard, face first into the balcony window. Jonathan was in a delicious pain as he kicked Vivian’s feet apart and pulled her long hair away from her ear. His teeth nipped her earlobe, distracting her as he grabbed his cock and teased her entrance wickedly with the tip.

“You’re so still fucking beautiful, especially pressed up against the glass with your rather sumptuous cunt bent out for me to take. Do you want me to take you, Vivian?”

Vivian moaned at his word.

“Yes. Please fuck me, Jonathan.”

“Are you sure?”

He let her go and stopped moving his hips as Vivian pressed her hand flat against the glass and pushed herself back to try and tease Jonathan. He chuckled as he grabbed Vivian’s hair and pulled her back onto his cock. Vivian cried out as Jonathan filled her and pulled her legs father apart.

He leaned forward and thrusted into Vivian as he kept her pinned to the cold window. He smiled at how the temperature hardened her nipples more as he reached up and gave them a quick pinch. Vivian kneed for her husband as her legs slowly started to give way. Jonathan was mad with lust as he fucked Vivian the same way he did when they first met, only this time, he knew her inside and out. He tilted her head and panted into her ear.

“How does it feel to be my needing little whore again, Vivian? William barely knew how to use his pathetic excuse for a cock but I know how to truly make you beg like the beautiful slut that you are. I have a lot of work to do to make sure that every inch of you belongs to me again, even if that means I have to make sure the only thing you breathe is my name.”

He sank his teeth into Vivian neck and sucked at her skin as she cried out for him. Jonathan wanted her to feel him in every way as he not only began to taste copper and fuck her into the window but made sure that the fingers he snaked around to rub ferociously at her clit so that she could feel every possible sensation.

Vivian cried to the ceiling as she came, wetting Jonathan’s thigh as he let go of her neck and fuck her through her climax. Her body pressed against his as a second wave washed over her. Jonathan leaned forward and supported their weight to the wall as he came, shuddering into her skin as he emptied his weeks of frustration into her.

Jonathan knew there was sweat mixed in with the wet shower water still in his hair as he lifted his head from Vivian. He caught her as she began to slump against the fogging doors. He lifted her from her feet to his arms and carried her to the bed.

He pulled the covers down and turned them to his back as she laid, catching her breath on his chest.

“Are you still there?”

“I am,” she giggled as he brushed the air from her eyes.

Jonathan reached for his shirt and pulled out a black wired necklace with a key attached to it.

"Loyalty is a scarce thing from what we've seen so I am entrusting William to you."

He chained the durible wire around Vivian's slIunder neck and hooked Iut as it sat gracefully at the curve. She was beaming, pulling herself up and pressed her swollen lips to Jonathan’s as she grinded herself into his hips.

“Careful now. I may just give you what you want,” he warned.

“That’s the plan…”

Jonathan turned her into the sheets and presses his fingers to her sensitive clit as she moaned hungrily into his lips over the sound of the howling wind of the passing storm.

Jonathan smiled as he slowly grew hard again for his Vivian.

_Fin._


End file.
